Clannad - Ködbe veszett jövő
by Tandouji
Summary: Mi van, ha Ushio halála után Tomoya életben marad? Képes lesz a családja nélkül is tovább élni? Mi fog vele történni ez után?
1. Chapter 1

**I. Fejezet**

**Mikor Véget ér a Világ**

Egy csendes lakás, egy hangtalan szenvedő, lázas kislány, és egy idegileg már megroppant apa, akinek annyi ideje sem volt magára az elmúlt hetekben, hogy megborotválkozzon. Ez minden, ami az Okazaki házaspár otthonára jellemző. Tomoya gyakran kicsavarja a rongyot, amit a kislány homlokára terít minden ötödik percben. A láza még mindig bőven 38 fok fölött, és már isten tudja milyen régóta nem ment lejjebb. Tomoya remélte, hogy soha többet nem kell ezt átélnie, pláne nem azután, hogy alig 5 évvel ezelőtt a felesége is épp ilyen beteg volt, mikor a kislánnyal volt várandós. Most felkelt végre mellőle, és épp el akart indulni a dolgára de megtántorodott, ami a napok óta kimaradó alvásnak volt köszönhető. Körülnézett a szobában, mintha valamit keresne, hogy rátámaszkodhasson, és egy pillanatra megakadt a szeme Nagisa fényképén a keretében, a kis éjjeli szekrényen. Mikor kinézett az ablakon egy pillanatra a szeme is káprázott, mert a város képe helyett egy behavazott pusztát látott, de mikor pislogott egyet, megint a várost látta maga előtt. kislány szeme hirtelen kinyílt, és ráfüggesztette. Tomoya lenézett a kislányára, bele a hatalmas őzike szemekbe, amik most fakón csillogtak rá.

- Szomjas vagy? Hozzak neked egy kis vizet?

Ushio bólintott, Tomoya pedig a konyhába lépett, elővett egy poharat, és kinyitotta a hűtőt. Egy pillanatra keserűen szívta a fogát. Mindenük kifogyott már, és csak némi készétel és rengeteg hűtött palackos víz volt bent. Hamar kitöltötte a pohárba az egyik palack tartalmát, és visszatért a kislányhoz.

- Tessék! Szép lassan idd, mert hideg! Nem akarod, hogy hasfájásod is legyen igaz?

Ushio bágyadtan csóválta a fejét, és mivel annyi ereje is alig volt, hogy felemelje a kezeit, inkább az apja itatta meg. Ivott néhány kortyot, majd egy halvány mosollyal jelezte, hogy elég volt.

- Ez jó volt!

Tomoya elvette a poharat, a kislány pedig hirtelen tovább beszélt.

- Papa!  
- Hmm?  
- Menjünk el megint... Kirándulni!

Tomoya keserűen nézte a kislányt, aki most lázas betegen feküdt a Futonján, és most ahogy a karjával a hátát támasztotta, még törékenyebbnek tűnt.

- Persze, megyünk, ha majd jobban leszel! Hova akarnál menni? Talán arra a Virágos mezőre?

Ushio nem szólt semmit, de Tomoya tudta, hogy erre gondol.

- Na de... épp most Északra menni nem lenne jó ötlet, hiszen hideg van! Menjünk inkább délre, ahol jó meleg van és friss a levegő! Vagy inkább...  
- De én most akarok menni!

Ushio közbeszólt, és most Tomoya egy szeretetteljes pillantást vetett rá.

- Mondom, majd ha jobban leszel! Már sokszor mondtam nem?  
- Most... ! Én most akarok! Menjünk el a virágos rétre!  
- Ushio...

Tomoya elkeseredetten nézte a kislányt, aki most is épp olyan akaratos volt, mint mindig.

- Most kell mennünk! El akarok menni veled Papa!

Ushio remegő, de követelő hangja megérintette Tomoya lelkét. Látszott, hogy a kislány a sírás küszöbén áll, és már nem bírta tovább, csak bólintott, majd letette a poharat.

- Rendben! Akkor menjünk! Ezt a kívánságodat teljesítem!  
- Jó!  
- De akkor szólnod kell, ha nem érzed jól magad, érted?  
- Aha!  
- Akkor jó!

Tomoya összepakolta a dolgaikat, amikre úgy gondolta, hogy szükségük lesz, majd a táskába betette Nagisa fényképét is, a kislányra adta az aranyos kis piros kabátját, egyujjas kesztyűket, és egy pár bolyhos fülvédőt., majd elindultak otthonról.

- Na akkor Indulás! Legyen ez egy jó kis kirándulás!  
- Jó!

A kislány nem volt épp jó színben, sőt, minden ízében remegett, és elég bágyadt is volt, de menni akart, Tomoya meg nem akarta visszavonni az adott szavát. Mikor leértek az utcára, Tomoya leguggolt a kislány elé.

- Gyere! Majd viszlek a hátamon!  
- Ne! Én melletted akarok menni papa!

Tomoya elnézte a kislányát, és nem is tudta, hogy most helyesen teszi-e, ha hallgat rá.

- Na jól van... Akkor sétáljunk együtt, amíg csak bírod!  
- Jó!

Ahogy sétáltak az utcán, Tomoya folyton a kislányt figyelte.

- Jól vagy?  
- Igen!  
- De ne felejts el szólni, ha rosszul érzed magad! Akkor azonnal megyünk a doktorhoz!  
- Jó!

Szépen lassan sétáltak, és Ushio alig bírt lépkedni, de minden erejét megfeszítve haladt. Egy lépésnél viszont megrogytak a lábai, és kis híján elesett, de szerencséjére megkapaszkodott a papája kezében. Megint felhúzta magát, és próbált talpon maradni.

- Ushio... ! Legyen...

A kislány lihegett, és nagyon remegett minden porcikája. Ekkor néhány hópihe szállingózott el előttük, amire a kislány is figyelmes lett.

- Havazik...  
- Igen...

A kövér hópelyhek szép lassan leszálltak a földre, és a ruháikra, amik olyan melegek voltak, hogy elolvadt rajtuk a hó. Tomoya eltűnődve nézte a havat.

- Ushio... Mondd, szereted a havazást?  
- Aha... Te is szereted Papa?  
- Én...

Tomoya egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, és az első dolog, ami a hóról eszébe jutott, az az a tragikus éjszaka volt, amikor Nagisát elvesztette, de erőt vett magán, és mosolygott a kislányra, aki most ráemelte a bágyadt tekintetét.

- Igen... Én is szeretem!

Ushio halványan mosolygott.

- Tudsz még sétálni Ushio? Nem akarsz egy kicsit pihenni?

A kislány megrázta a fejét.

- Pedig jobb lenne, ha beszállnánk egy taxiba, és hazamennénk, mert kezd egyre erősebben esni! Majd én viszlek a hátamon!  
- Tudok még menni... !

Ushio erőnek erejével tovább indult, Tomoya pedig tehetetlenül követte. Ahogy a hó szép lassan befedett mindent, a kislány léptei és légzése is egyre nehezebbek lettek. Már csak vonszolta magát, és a lábnyomai hosszú barázdákká váltak a hóban. Végül az egyik lépés után a kislány lábai megadták magukat, és szép lassan dőlni kezdett előre, de Tomoya eddig végig figyelte, így épp időben kapott utána.

- Ushio... !

Épp idejében kapta el, mielőtt arccal az aszfaltba csapódott volna. Megfordította, és arccal maga felé tartotta, miközben a kislány félájultan lógott a karjain. Résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, és elhaló hangon suttogott:

- Papa... !  
- Ushio... ?  
- Hol Vagyunk? Már a vonaton ülünk?

A kislány nem érzékelte a külvilágot, és Tomoya szíve összeszorult.

- Igen... ! Elértük a vonatot! Már fent ülünk!  
- Sötét van... Éjszaka van?

Tomoya mellkasa szorított, és a szíve is furcsán vert.

- Persze! Már éjfél van!  
- Aha... !

Tomoya mellkasa egyre jobban szorított.

- Papa...  
- Hmm?

A kislány alig hallható hangon még ennyit suttogott:

- Nagyon szeretlek... !

Tomoya most hatalmas könnycseppet hullajtott el, ami a kabátja ujján landolt.

- Igen... Én is... A papa is nagyon szeret!

A kislány még néhány pillanatig alig hallhatóan lélegzett, de hirtelen teljesen elhallgatott a szörcsögő tüdőhangja, és a teste teljesen elernyedt. Tomoya szíve alig vert és ahogy a kislányra nézett, megint szorítani kezdett a mellkasa. A kislány arca holtsápadt volt, és semmilyen életjelet sem mutatott.

- Ushio! Ushio... !

A kislány nem mozdult, és Tomoya már tudta ez mit jelent. A szorítás egyre erősebb lett, ő pedig lelke szakadtából üvöltötte ki a fájdalmát.

- Ushiooo!

Belegondolt mindabba, amin ez alatt a rövid idő alatt keresztülmentek, és szép lassan ömleni kezdtek a könnyei. A mellkasa szorított, a szíve rendetlenül kalapált, és elkeseredetten kiáltozott, már ő maga sem tudta, hogy miért.

- Nem! Ezt nem Akarom! Ne vedd el tőlem Istenem! Miért engem büntetsz?! Mit vétettem ellened?!

A szíve itt-ott kihagyott, és a karjait, sőt már minden tagját lassan elhagyta az erő.

- Nagisa! Nagisa!

Elkeseredésében már a feleségét szólongatta.

- Kérlek, mentsd meg Ushiót!

Már tényleg minden reményét elvesztette.

- Nagisa!

Érezte, hogy elhagyja az ereje, és még utolsó erejével segítségért akart kiáltani.

- Valaki... ! Valaki mentse meg a kislányomat... !

Ezek voltak az utolsó szavai, és még Nagisa nevével az ajkain szép lassan dőlt a bal oldala felé, és csak azt látta, hogy egy pár csizmába bújtatott női láb rohan felé, majd a világ elsötétült előtte. Csak egy ismerős hangot hallott még, ahogy őt szólongatja.

* * *

Azon a reggelen Fujibayashi Kyou úgy ébredt, mint minden másikon. Egy céllal kelt fel, és ez az volt, hogy meglátogassa rég nem látott barátját, és annak kislányát, aki most lázas betegen feküdt. Kyou mindig is komolyan törődött Tomoyával, hisz már gimiben is gyengéd érzelmek fűzték hozzá, de mivel ő Nagisát választotta, ő kénytelen volt a háttérbe szorulni.

- Remélem nincs nagy baja annak a kis angyalnak!  
- Ne aggódj Kyou, Tomoya jól gondját viseli!  
- Tudom én... Elvégre mégiscsak a saját vére.. De ha belegondolok, hogy ugyanaz a betegség kínozza, mint Nagisát...  
- Igen... Én is féltem, de ha minden jól megy, akkor jobban lesz, amint bejön a jó idő!

Kyou épp a húgával, az ápolónőként dolgozó Ryouval beszélt telefonon.

- Na igen... Reménykedjünk!  
- Ma elmész hozzájuk igaz?  
- Igen, és be is vásárolok nekik, mert gondolom nem sok mindenük lehet otthon.

Ryou még adott néhány jó tanácsot a nővérének, mielőtt Kyou letette volna végre a telefont, és el nem készült volna az induláshoz.

- Remélem minden megvan!

Kyou, miután mindent megvett, amit kigondolt, hogy egy jó kis ebédet rittyentsen a kedves, ám csonka kis családnak, épp befordult volna az utcára, ami az Okazaki család lakása felé vezetett, mikor egy ismerős hang kétségbeesett kiáltását hallotta:

- Valaki... ! Mentsétek meg a kislányomat!

Kyou azonnal felismerte a hangot, és mikor épp fordult volna be a sarkon, látta, ahogy Tomoya eldől a hóban, mint egy zsák, karjai között a kislányt szorongatva.

- Tomoya! Tomoya!

Odarohant hozzájuk, és próbálta magához téríteni a férfit, de sajnos semmi haszna nem volt. Alig lélegzett, és az arca rettenetes szenvedésről árulkodott.

- Tomoya! Ushio! Az ég szerelmére, ébredjetek!

Megrázta a kislányt is, de elszörnyedve látta, hogy az arca falfehér, és nem is lélegzik.

- Te jó isten!

Azonnal előkapta a telefonját, és villámgyorsan tárcsázta a mentők számát.

* * *

Tomoya csak arra eszmélt, hogy egy meleg helyen fekszik. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit, és körülnézett, azonnal feltűnt neki a szoba egyhangú fehér fala, és hogy mindenféle műszerek és gépek működésének búgó hangja töri meg az amúgy békés szoba csendjét. A Karjából tű lógott ki, és egy infúzió csepegett le lassan.

- Hol... Hol vagyok?

Hamar ráeszmélt persze, hogy egy kórházban van, és hogy még mindig él. Ahogy balra nézett, azt látta, hogy Fujibayashi Kyou, kedves régi barátja ül mellette, az ágyra dőlve, és alszik. Nyilván az aggodalmain felülkerekedett a fáradtság. Tomoya nem akarta felébreszteni a lányt, de ahogy egyszer megmozdult, Kyou kinyitotta a szemeit, és izgatottan látta, hogy a férfi magához tért.

- Tomoya! Úristen! Jól vagy?  
- Persze... Azt hiszem... Mármint jól... Csak...

Tomoya agyán ekkor viharzottak át az események, amik nem is olyan rég lejátszódtak.

- Te jó ég! Ushio! Ushio!

Ki akarta tépni a karjából a tűt, és fel akart kelni az ágyról, de a mellkasa megint szorítani kezdett, és ahogy le akart ugrani az ágyról, a lábai megrogytak és kis híján elesett. Kyou épp időben kapta el, és vissza akarta segíteni az ágyra. Tomoya elökte magától.

- Hagyj!  
- Nem Tomoya! Nem kelhetsz fel, nem vagy abban az állapotban!  
- De mennem kell!  
- Ugyan hová mennél?!

Tomoya úgy nézett a fiatal nőre, mint egy félőrült, és szinte magán kívül mondta:

- Hová?! Hát a lányomhoz!

Fel akart tápászkodni, de Kyou visszanyomta.

- Nem mehetsz!  
- De igen megyek! Hagyj!

Megint ellökte a lányt, de az hatalmas pofonnal vette elejét a további dulakodásnak.

- Nem! Ne menj sehová! Nem érted?!  
- De Miért nem? A lányomhoz Kell mennem! Ha engem megmentettek, akkor...

Kyou átölelte Tomoyát, és nem akarta engedni, miközben a hangja megremegett.

- Nem mehetsz Tomoya!  
- De Miért nem?! Miért tartasz vissza?!  
- Mert...

Kyou elengedte a férfit és könnyes szemekkel nézett a szemébe, és csak nagyon nehezen nyögte ki.

- Tomoya... Ushio... Ushio meghalt!

Tomoya szemei kikerekedtek. Nem tudta elhinni, amit hall, és egyre csak ezek a szavak visszhangzottak a fejében.

- Nem! Nem! Neeeem!

Miközben elkeseredetten kiáltozott, a könnyei már patakzottak, és Kyou most megint átölelte őt, hogy ha nem is sok eséllyel, de megpróbálja megnyugtatni. Tomoyában most tudatosult, hogy a családja, az álmai, a vágyai nem voltak többé.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Fejezet**

**Nehéz Beszélgetések**

Tomoya számára az egész világ romokban hevert. Nem elég, hogy elvesztette az imádott feleségét, aki miatt kis híján az életét is eldobta, mert egyszerűen úgy érezte, nem képes élni nélküle, most elvesztette azt az utolsó kis reménysugarat is, aki még ehhez a világhoz kötötte. Ráadásul még ez a furcsa mellkasi fájdalom is, ami időnként rátört… Nem tudta hová tenni.

- Jobban vagy már?

Fujibayashi Ryou lépett a szobába, ahol feküdt. Tomoya egy ideje már több időt töltött ébren, miután sikerült nagy nehezen lenyugodnia. Kyou volt az egyetlen, akit maga mellé engedett eddig, de a nővérként dolgozó kishúgát sem zárhatta ki.

- Igen... Azt hiszem...

Tomoya sápadt volt, és gyenge, ami az utóbbi időben megszaporodó rosszulléteinek és a sok nyugtatónak is betudható volt, amit a pánikrohamai miatt kapott, hogy megnyugodjon. Ryou a nővérruhájában volt, tehát még munkában volt, csak szakított egy kis időt, hogy hozzá is benézzen.

- Hogy vagy?

Ryou kedvessége sosem ismert határokat, még ha törékeny idegekkel is rendelkezett ami miatt gyakran sírt is, de azok az idők már elmúltak. Ma már erős, határozott, független fiatal nő volt, és csak egy ember szólhatott bele az életébe, és ez a férje volt, akit mindennél és mindenkinél jobban szeretett.

- Komolyan kérdezed?

- Tudom, hogy nem a legjobb kérdés tőlem, de az udvariasság megköveteli nem?

Tomoya egy mosolyt próbált magára erőltetni, de nem igazán ment.

- Te mindig ilyen kedves voltál Fujibayashi?

- Hányszor mondtam már neked, hogy szólíts a keresztnevemen Tomoya!

Ez igaz volt, már jópárszor mondta neki, de ez a rossz szokás még a gimiben ragadt Tomoyára.

- Na igen... Igazából én magam sem tudom hogy vagyok.

- A rosszulléteid? Még előjönnek?

Tomoya a melkasát simogatta, ami elég gyakran fájt az elmúlt időben.

- Nos... Eléggyakran, hogy őszinte legyek, de nem tudom mi ez...

- Mit érzel olyankor?

Tomoya elgondolkodott, és próbálta felidézni az élményeket, még ha fájdalmas is volt.

- A Mellkasom szorít olyankor... A szívem nem ver rendesen, a végtagjaim zsibbadnak... És elhagy az erőm.

Ryou lesütötte a szemeit, és egy ideig gondolkodott.

- Nem vagyok orvos, de nekem ez a Szívinfarktus egyértelmű jeleinek tűnik.

Tomoya döbbenten nézte a lányt, aki most könnyes szemmel bámult vissza rá. Komolyan aggódtak miatta mindketten, ő és a nővére.

- Ez komoly?

- Igen, bár eszerint több, enyhébb lefolyásúról van szó, amik szerencsére nem halálosak... De fordulhat rosszabbra is... Vigyáznod kellene...

Tomoya döbbenten hallgatta ezt a megállapítást.

- Szóval... Ushio halála...

Erre a gondolatra csak jobban összeszorult a szíve.

- Nem... Nem is akarok ebbe belegondolni!

- Pedig kénytelen vagy... Előbb utóbb fel kell fognod!

Ryounak igaza volt, de Tomoya minden fájdalmát és szenvedését ez a katasztrófa okozta az elmúlt pár napban.

- Oh, Ryou, te is itt vagy?

Kyou tért vissza és most ő is leült a húga mellé.

- Remek, már ketten pátyolgattok?!

Tomoya szarkasztikus humorának visszatérése jó jel volt.

- Látom jobban vagy, úgyhogy én megyek is a dolgomra, mindjárt lejár úgyis az ebédszünetem!

Ryou ezzel távozott. Tomoya csak nézett az "Ebédszünet" kifejezésre, mivel a szobában nem voltak órák, így nem is volt tisztában az idő múlásával sem. Kyou most visszaült a szokásos székére és csak most szólalt meg.

- Egyébként látogatóid vannak!

- Kik?

- A Barátaid és a családod, mit gondolsz?

Tomoya el is felejtette, hány barátja és ismerőse van a városban.

- Ez komoly? Még a Furukawák is?

- Mindenki! Épp csak édesapád nem... De Akio-san azt mondta, hogy ő is el fog jöni!

Tomoya bólintott.

- Rendben akkor küldd be Sunoharát!

- Ahogy akarod!

Kyou kiment a szobából, és egy darabig csend volt, majd Sunohara Youhei lépett be, Tomoya ősrégi barátja, és egyetlen hűséges társa minden bajban. Ellentétben a régi napokkal, most Fekete volt a haja, és nem szőke.

- Te meg ki vagy?

- Most muszáj ezt? Minden alkalommal végig kell mennünk ezen?

Egy darabig mindketten meredten bámultak egymásra, majd mindketten nevetni kezdtek.

- Semmit sem változtál barátom!

- Te sem sokat... Mármint...

Youhei elhallgatott, mert nem akarta hangosan kimondani, és ezzel fájdalmat okozni neki.

- Nem kell visszatartanod! Már beletörődtem a gondolatba.

- De sosem fogod megszokni igaz?

Tomoya keserűen bólintott.

- Na igen... Elvesztettem... Őt is... !

Tomoya arca elborult, de Youhei szipogása magához térítette.

- Te sírsz?

Youhei nem felelt, csak a nagy könnycseppek pottantak le a földre.

- Ne csináld haver! Te miért sírsz?

- Nem nyilvánvaló?

Youhei letörölte a könnyeit, majd nagy nehezen megint szóhoz jutott.

- Az a kislány nekem is közel állt a szívemhez ugye tudod?!

- Hogyhogy?

- Amíg te nem voltál a közelében, én voltam a pótapja te hülye!

Tomoya döbbenten nézte a könnyekkel küszködő barátját. Nem is sejtette, hogy ő ilyen dolgokat tett meg a kislányáért.

- Ezt... Komolyan mondod?

- Még szép, hogy komolyan! Az a kislány a szemem fénye volt! Én voltam az ő Youhei Bácsija, miközben ő a papáját kereste rajtam folyton! Téged te marha!

Nagyot csapott Tomoya vállára.

- Minden nap meséltem neki rólad, hogy milyen jó barátok voltunk, hogy mennyi nagy kalandot éltünk át, és hogy mennyire fájt, hogy te lettél aztán Nagisa párja!

- Azt ne mondd... !

- De igen! Én is szerettem őt! Igaz nem annyira, mint te, de úgy éreztem, én is boldoggá tudnám tenni őt!

Tomoya teljesen felakadt ezen a kijelentésen, de be kellett lássa, hogy bármekkora idióta is volt, Youheinek hatalmas szíve volt.

- De amikor láttam, mennyire boldogok vagytok... Nem tudtam közétek állni!

Youhei őszintesége épp olyan volt, mint mikor Nagisára rátörtek ezek a szókimondási rohamok.

- Ez... Én...

Tomoya is elkezdett sírni. Férfi volt a tapán, de az ilyen alkalmakkor neki is rendesen eltört a mécses. Youhei vállára hajtotta a fejét, és így adta ki a fájdalmát. Youhei tudott volna egy ízléstelen poént erre, de nem akarta kimondani. Épp elég nehéz volt Tomoyának ez az egé hamarosan el is hagyta a szobát, és sorra jöttek a barátok és a család is, de egyikük sem tudta megnyugtatni Tomoyát eléggé, még Tomoyo sem, aki most is a szokásos, talán kicsit furcsa humorával próbált mosolyt csalni a férfi arcára.

- Sajnálom Tomoyo... Egyszerűen... Nem vagyok önmagam...

- Semmi baj! Megértelek. Kit küldjek be következőnek?

- Kotomi itt van?

- Csak holnap ér ide!

- Akkor már késő lesz... Holnap reggel kiengednek, ha minden igaz!

Tomoyo bólintott, és kiment a szobából. Alig pár perccel később Aztán Furukawa Akio lépett be a szobába, Tomoya Apósa.

- Rémesen nézel ki kölyök!

- Kösz, ez már dícséret tőled!

Tomoya felemelte a Letargikus tekintetét és végigmérta a nála majdnem kétszer idősebb férfit, akivel már megismerkedésük óta egy amolyan szeretlek-utállak kapcsolata volt. Csak Nagisa, később pedig Ushio miatt tűrték meg egymást.

- Amúgy hol van Sanae-san?

- Kint sírja ki magát a lányok vállán... Szerinted?

Tomoya szomorúan sütötte le a szemeit.

- Gondolom most a pokol fenekére kíván...

- Ne beszélj hülyeséget!

Aki nagyot csapott Tomoya fejére, aki most behúzta a nyakát.

- Miattad sír te barom! Ne hidd hogy mi nem gyászoljuk a kislányt.. Az unokánk volt, de is számítasz nekünk! Félig meddig a fiunk vagy Nagisa miatt!

Tomoya elnézte az idősebb férfit, aki mindig keményen beszélt vele, és mindig nagyon kegyetlennek hangzott amit mond, de most ő is könnyes szemmel nézte a vejét.

- Öreg...

- Ne is monddj semmit kölyök! Mind aggódunk érted! Ne hidd hogy nem!

Tomoya keserűen bólintott, és nem is tudott mit mondani, csak egy kérdés fogalmazódott meg benne.

- Apám mikor ér ide?

- A temetésre már ide tud jönni!

Tomoya bólintott és a takarójára tett kezeire bámult, amik most remegtek. Akio leült mellé és karbatett kézzel nézte egy ideig.

- Komolyan Szívbeteg vagy?

Tomoya végre felemelte a tekintetét és bólintott.

- Legalábbis Ryou ezt mondta... Nem hiszem el...

- Ha Ryou ezt mondta, akkor biztos igaza is van. Azt hallottad, hogy orvos akar lenni?

- Komolyan?

- Igen... Talán nem tudtad?

- Nem igazán tartottam a kapcsolatot a többiekkel...

- Ja persze...

Ez teljesen igaz volt, mert Kyouról is csak utólag tudta meg, hogy Ushio óvónője volt.

- Nos, örülök, hogy megmaradsz kölyök! De mostantól vigyázz magadra!

Tomoya bólintott, és Akio is elhagyta a szobát, nyomában pedig Kyou jött vissza.

- Kyou, nem is mondtad, hogy Ryou orvosnak készül!

Kyou meglepve nézett vissza, de hamar megvilágosodott.

- Ja, Akio-san mondta igaz?

- Igen. Szóval, Igaz?

- Igen az! Most tölti a második évét, de közben dolgozik is. Elég nehéz neki így, de a gyógyításnak akar élni.

Tomoya nem tudta megmosolyogni ezt, mivel mindig is kedves barátai voltak a Fujibayashi ikrek, és most mindketten közelebb kerültek hozzá egy kicsivel. Kyou a maga vad, kemény hangú természetével, és Ryou az ő hatalmas, ártatlan kék szemeivel és csendes modorával.

- Holnap kiengednek igaz?

- Igen! Ryou legalábbis ezt mondta... Nem mutattam semmilyen tünetet az ekmúlt időszakban így gyógyszerekkel, de kiengednek.

- Akkor még a temetés előtt kijutsz innen!

- Igen... Nem kéne innen mennem oda is... Elég gyászhuszár vagyok így is...

Tomoya még lehangoltabb volt az eddiginél is, de Kyou meglapogatta a hátát, és Mosolyogva folytatta.

- Próbálj már meg nem erre gondolni, te buta!

Ezzel magára is hagyta és behúzta maga mögött az ajtó. Megállt a falnál, és a szívén tartotta a kezét egy darabig, és nagyokat fújtatott. Ryou jött arra, és a vállára tette a kezét.

- Még mindig Bolondulsz érte igaz, nővérkém?

Kyou felnézett rá, és könnyes szemmel bólogatott.

- De... Nem akarom őt így látni!

- Majd csak lesz valahogy! Ő sem marad örökre ilyen, Kyou!

Kyou csak bánatosan bólogatott és visszatért a többiekhez.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Fejezet**

**A Búcsú**

_- Hol vagyok!_

_Tomoya egy behavazott mező közepén találta magát, és bármerre is nézett, mindenhol csak az elhavazott táj, és a horizont teljesen egy vastag ködbe veszett._

_- Van itt valaki?! Mi ez a hely?!_

_Mindegy merre nézett, mindegy merre ment, mindenhol csak ez a véget nem érő mező, és a hihetetlenül vastag köd._

_- Hihi!_

_A háta mögött valaki kuncogott, és halk lépteket hallott. Csak egy valakit ismert, aki így lépkedett, és a kuncogása is ilyen volt._

_- Ushio!_

_Hiába fordult meg, nem volt ott senki._

_- Ushio! Te vagy az?!_

_Elindult arra, amerre a halk lépteket hallotta, de hiába is ment, nem látott semmit és senkit._

_- Ushio!_

_Hiába kiabált, nem jött válasz. Ekkor megfordult, és majdnem elkiáltotta magát a meglepetéstől. Egy aprócska, 10 év körüli lány állt előtte, a haja a háta közepét verdeste, hatalmas barna szemeit pedig ráfüggesztette._

_- El kell menned!_

_A hangja olyan volt, mint a halk szellő, ahogy megrezegteti a faleveleket._

_- Mi?! Ki vagy te!_  
_- El kell menned Tomoya! El kell hagynod a múltadat!_

_Tomoya egy pillanatra meglepve nézte a kislányt, aki szép lassan eltávolodott tőle, mintha úszna a levegőben, léptek nélkül lebegett arrébb._

_- Várj!_  
_- El kell engedned a múltadat!_

_Szép lassan távolodott, de olyan gyorsnak tűnt, mintha az idő megállna körülötte. Tmoya hiába is futott, nem tudta utolérni._

_- Várj!_  
_- El kell engedned!_

* * *

Tomoya szemei kipattantak, és szinte felugrott az ágyából. Ez volt az első éjszaka, amit otthon töltött miután két hétig kórházban ápolták. Körülnézett, és megint abban a magányos kis szobában találta magát, amiben lefeküdt.

- Ez nem igaz... Már megint egy ilyen álom!

Mikor aznap este hazaért, csak bezuhant az ágyba, és aludni próbált, de ez már a harmadik furcsa álom volt, amiből felriadt azon az éjjelen. Ami még furább volt, mindez mindössze három órán belül. Hajnali 2 óra volt, és már a harmadik alkalom volt, hogy az órát bámulta.

- Ez nem igaz! Mondták, hogy a szívgyógyszernek lehetnek mellékhatásai, de azt nem hittem, hogy ilyen lesz!

A kezébe vette a gyógyszeres üveget, és még egyszer végigolvasta a mellékhatásainak listáját, de semmit nem vett ki belőle.

- Vagy csak az én eszem kezd elmenni!

Már két hét telt el, mióta elvesztette az utolsó kis személyt is, aki ehhez az otthonhoz, jobban mondva ehhez a városhoz kötötte. Ott voltak még ugyan az apósáék, de ők nem voltak közvetlen családtagok, és a barátai nagy részét sem látta már ki tudja mióta egészen egy héttel ezelőttig. Visszahanyatlott a futonjára és aludt tovább, reménykedve, hogy nem fog még egyszer így felébredni.

Másnap reggel aztán mikor felkelt végre, nagy nehezen megnyugodott, és próbált enni is pár falatot. Minden úgy volt, ahogy szerette, a reggelije a hűtőben, az ebédje mellette, a reggelin pedig üzenet.

"Minden előkészítve egészen jövő hétfőig! Akkor megint jövök! XoXo Kyou"

- Remek... Kyou mindig mindenre gondol, mi?

Kedves volt az egyébként nagyn magányos és magának valóvá vált óvónőtől, hogy így törődött vele, de ha belegondolt, senkiről másról sem kellett gondoskodnia, csak az óvodásairól... Óvodások... Reflexszerűen szóln akart az ilyenkor még általában alvó Ushionak, hogy ideje felkelni, de nem kellett, hiszen már nem volt...

- Már... Nincs... Többé...

Hirtelen megint rátört az a szorongató érzés, ami ilyenkor mindig elkapta.

- Nem! Tomoya szedd össze magad! Ne most légy rosszul!

Próbált megnyugodni, de nem volt egyszerű, hiszen az egész lakás tele volt a kislány keserédes emlékeivel. A fényképek a szekrényen, a kisruhája, ami az egyik szekrényajtóról lógott, a kis cipői az ajtó mellett... A játékai.. A Dangók... Minden...

- Nem... Ezt nem akarom...

Előkapta a gyógyszeres üveget, és hamar bevett egy tablettát, aminek elvileg hamarosan hatnia kellett. Mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna a révedezését, hirtelen megszólalt a csengő.

- Ez meg ki lehet?

Mikor aztán kinyitotta az ajtót, a legnagyobb meglepetésére gyerekkori barátja, Ichinose Kotomi állt ott, és szelíden mosolygott.

- Kotomi?  
- Konnichiwa Tomoya-kun!

Épp úgy köszöntötte őt, mint régen, amikor még jóformán minden nap látták egymást.

- Gyere... Gyere be!

Tomoya kedvesen beljebb tessékelte a kedves lányt, aki már most gyászruhába öltözött, és ahogy helyet foglalt az ebédlőasztalnál, a mosolya is eltűnt.

- Tomoya... Hogy vagy?

A hangja csendes volt, és egy kicsit monoton, de egy olyan lánytól, aki mindig minden idejét a tudomány bonyolult világában töltötte el, ez nem volt nagy csoda.

- Megvagyok... A körülményekhez képest.

Kotomi szomorúan bólintott.

- Értem... És... Ugye tudod, hogy holnap...  
- Igen tudom! Nem tudom elfelejteni!

Kotomi elővett egy papírt a táskájából és átnyújtotta Tomoyának.

- A nagybátyám részvétét küldi... Nagyon sajnálja a dolgot!  
- Még ő is hallott róla?  
- Nem tudta nem hallani, elvégre nála lakok jó formán.

Tomoya megértően bólogatott.

- Azt hittem mostanra már saját lakásod lesz Kotomi!  
- Én is szeretnék egyet, de amíg férjhez nem megyek, addig nem igazán hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne.

Tomoya keseren mosolygott erre.

- Na igen... Annak idején... Nagisa is...

Kotomi lehorgasztotta a fejét erre.

- Jajj.. Sajnálom... Nem akartalak felzaklatni!  
- Nincs ezzel semmi baj... Ez már csak emlék... Most inkább..

Kotomi bólintott és összeszedelőzködött.

- Akkor én nem is zavarlak már tovább! Holnap találkozunk a domb lábánál, jó!?  
- Mi? Miért ott?

Kotomi zavartan nézett Tomoyára.

- Te nem is tudtad, hogy ott fogják felravatalozni?  
- Fogalmam sem volt... De kösz, hogy szóltál!

Kotomi épp ki akart lépni az ajtón, de meggondolta magát, és még visszament Tomoyához, hogy átölelje még egyszer utoljára.

- Nagyon sajnálom Tomoya!

Tomoya viszonozta az ölelést, és szépen búcsút intettek egymásnak. Ekkor fordult csak be a lépcsőfeljáróban Tomoya apja, Naoyuki. Megöregedett egy kissé, mióta utoljára látták egymást, de egyből felismerte.

- Apa!  
- Tomoya!

Nem sokára már bent ültek, és mindketten kávéztak.

- Szóval hazajöttél már?  
- Igen... Tegnap este értem haza, és azóta... Nos mint láthattad, volt egy látogatóm is.

Naoyuki bólogatott.

- Na igen... Ő az az Ichinose kislány volt igaz?  
- Igen... Nem hittem, hogy emlékszel még rá.  
- Emlékszem én mindenkire az életedből, még ha kicsit homályosan is.

Tomoya megmosolyogta ezt a kijelentést. Naoyuki sokat változott a régi önmagához képest.

- A nagyi hogy van?  
- Jól-jól! Neki hála találtam munkát végre. És amióta utoljára találkoztunk, egy korty nem sok, annyi nem gurult le a torkomon!  
- Örülök, hogy sikerült megtartóztatnod magad!

Naoyuki keserűen mosolygott.

-Nem az én problémáimról kellene fecsegnünk, nem gondolod?  
- Tudom apa... De én inkább nem beszélnék erről... Holnap épp elég rossz lesz.

Naoyuki bólintott, és nagyot kortyolt a kávéjából.

- És utána? Mi lesz veled? Visszamész dolgozni?  
- Azon gondolkodom inkább, hogy elköltözök innen!

Naoyuki megállt, és még a kortyot lenyelni is elfelejtette.

- Ezt komolyan mondod?  
- Igen... Nincs már semmi keresnivalóm ebben a lakásban... Nem köt már ide semmi...  
- Akkor költözz haza az én házamba! Elvégre az még mindig az otthonod!

Tomoya megrázta a fejét.

- Nem! Nem csak ebből a lakásból költözök el, hanem a városból is!

Naoyuki nagyot nézett erre, és nem is tudta mit szóljon.

- Apa! Ezt azt akarom, hogy visszavedd!

Tomoya az asztalra dobta a ház kulcsait, ami a komolyságának egyértelmű jele volt.

- Ha tényleg ezt akarod!

Naoyuki eltette a kulcsokat, és nem is olyan sokára el is hagyta a lakást. Tomoya ekkor a telefonhoz lépett, és egy cetlit vett elő a zsebéből, amire egy idegen számot jegyzett fel a minap.

- Remélem komolyan gondoltad ezt a dolgot!

* * *

Másnap reggel aztán Tomoya egyedül érkezett arra a helyre. A helyre, ahol 8 évvel korábban Nagisával találkozott, és ahol 5 évvel korábban felravatalozták ugyanazt a gyönyörű lányt. A gyönyörű fiatal nőt, akit ő büszkén nevezett élete első igaz szerelmének, és feleségének. Most pedig ugyanezen a helyen egy aprócska koporsó feküdt egy ravatalon, amit az összegyűlt tömeg már körberakott hófehér virággal.

- Tomoya!

Akio integetett felé, aki legelöl állt a tömegben, mellette pedig a felesége, Sanae. Ott volt Tomoyo, ott volt Kotomi, Ryou, Kyou, Sunohara, és a kishúga Mei, Sagara Misae és a macskája, Nagisa más barátai és családtagjai, Az óvodás csoport tagjai és a szüleik, mindenki. A tömeg még nagyobb volt, mint Nagisa temetésén.

- Őszinte részvétem!

Így lépett mindenki oda Tomoyához, és szép lassan elhaladtak a koporsó előtt is, és végső búcsút vettek a gyönyörű, ártatlan, tisztaszívű kislánytól. Volt aki pár halk szót is mondott. Mei Zokogott, szívet szaggatóan, hatalmas könnyekkel. Nem ismerte túl jól a kislányt, de amennyire ismerte, az elég volt, hogy tudja, hogy csodálatos, kedves és törékeny lelkű kis teremtés volt. Misae is szerette a beszédes, pajkos kislányt, és nehézkesen küzdötte le a könnyeit. Mindenki keservesen sírt, csak Tomoya maradt teljesen hallgatag.

- Menj már oda végre!

Akio lökött egyet Tomoyán, aki nagy nehezen elvonszolta magát a koporsóig, és a szélére tette a kezét. Félt tőle, hogy megint úgy kiakad, mint annak idején Nagisa temetésén, ezért nem akart odamenni, de nem bírta ki.

- Ushio... Miért.. ?

Megsimogatta a kislány hófehér arcocskáját, és reménykedett, hogy az hirtelen felébred és kiugrik a koporsóból és hazamehetnek, de nem történt semmi. Még egszer megsimogatta a kislány finom, selymes haját, ami szép lassan olyanná kezdett volna válni, mint az édesanyjáé, és nagyon nehezen visszatért a többiekhez. Most már ő sem bírta tovább tartani a könnyeit, és csendben zokogott. Végül Akio lépett elő, és szívhez szólóan szép beszédet mondott, minden szép, és néha keserű emléket felemlegetve ami a kislányhoz kötötte... Főleg mikor az elmúlt nyárhz ért, akkor Tomoya elé idéződött az a pillanat, amikor újra egymásra találtak végre.

* * *

_**- Ushio! Megtaláltad már?**_

_**A kislány a virágos mező közepén térdelt és az elveszett játékrobotját kereste.**_

_**-A-a!**_

_**Megcsóválta a kis fejét, és szomorúan süllyedt vissza a keresésbe.**_

_**- Ő lenne a kislányod?**_

_**Tomoyával ott volt a nagyanyja is, aki sok mindenre rádöbbentette az édesapjával kapcsolatban.**_

_**- Igen! Ushionak hívják!**_

_**Tomoya szép lassan közelebb sétált a kislányhoz, és körülnézett a réten, ami szinte az égig érni látszott mindenfelé.**_

_**- Egészen mostanáig kerested?**_  
_**- Aha!**_

_**Tomoya most leguggolt a kislányhoz, és eszébe jutott egy épp ilyen jelenet az apjával, épp ugyanitt. Sajnálattal nézett a kislányra, aki most ott állt előtte a mező közepén, és ráfüggyeztette a bánatos őzike szemeit.**_

_**- Ushio... Félek, nem találjuk már meg azt a robotot! **_

_**A kislány szemei kikerekedtek.**_

_**- De ne félj, majd veszünk egy másikat hazafelé!**_

_**Erre Ushio csak lesütötte a szemét, és a ruhácskája szélével babrált.**_

_**- De... Abból csak egy van...**_

_**A hangja remegett... Csak nem... ?**_

_**- De volt még egy csomó a boltban!**_  
_**- Igen... De ezt te választottad ki és vetted meg nekem!**_

_**A kislány hangja most tele volt szomorúsággal, és amit mondott, az is őszinte és fájdalmas volt. Most felemelte a tekintetét, és az apjára nézett.**_

_**- Ez volt az első, amit tőled kaptam, Papa!**_

_**Tomoya szíve elszorult, a kislány tekintete tele volt fájdalommal és a hangja is remegett a sírás előjeleként.**_

_**- Ushio...**_

_**Tomoya lehorgasztotta a fejét.**_

_**- Mondd! Nagyon magányos voltál?**_  
_**- Aha!**_  
_**- És... Jó volt... Eljönni velem kirándulni?**_  
_**- Aha!**_  
_**- Értem... !**_

_**Tomoya most felemelte a kislányra a tekintetét.**_

_**- Ushio... Mit szólnál... Ha mostantól mindig együtt maradnánk?**_

_**A kislány arckifejezése hirtelen megváltozott. A szemei csillogni kezdtek, és epedve várta az apja mondanivalóját.**_

_**- Én... Mostantól mindent meg akarok tenni érted Ushio! Mindent meg akarok tenni, hogy úja egy család legyünk! Épp ezért... ! Ezért szeretném, ha mostantól mindig együtt maradnánk! Mit szólsz?!**_  
_**- Jó!**_

_**Tomoya szemei kikerekedtek.**_

_**- Komolyan!**_  
_**- Boldog volnék!**_

_**A kislány válasza szinte álomszerű volt. Csakhogy most megint elcsüggedt.**_

_**- De... Ma elvesztettem valamit, ami fontos volt nekem... Ezért szomorú vagyok!**_

_**Megint remegett a hangja.**_

_**- Papa!**_  
_**- Hmm?**_  
_**- Ugye...**_

_**Most már tényleg a sírás határán állt.**_

_**- Ugye... Nem baj, ha... Most már nem tartom vissza többet... ?**_

_**Tomoya hiába próbálta a kislány arcán keresni az okokat erre a furcsa kérdésre.**_

_**- Sanae-san azt mondta... Hogy csak bizonyos helyeken szabad sírnom...**_

_**Ushio már tényleg csak egy hajszálnyira volt a sírástól.**_

_**- ...Mint a WC-ben... Vagy...**_

_**Most nagy nehezen felemelte a könnyekkel telt tekintetét, és így fejezte be.**_

_**- ... Vagy mikor a papám átölel... !**_

_**Vége volt... Tomoya nem bírta tovább. Ő is a sírás határán csak bólogatni tudott, mire a kislány odalépkedett hozzá, és a vállára borulva először csak szipogott, majd hirtelen a lelke szakadtából zokogni kezdett. Olyan erővel tört elő belőle a fájdalom és a szomorúság, hogy Tomoya csak azt érezte, hogy hatalmas krokodilkönnyek csöpögnek a vállára, miközben a kislány a lelke szakadtából zokogott.**_

_**- Sajnálom!**_

_**Tomoya is sírt már.**_

_**- Sajnálom! Nagyon sajnálom!**_

* * *

- Annyira sajnálom... Hogy ilyen hamar szakadt meg ennek a kis angyalnak az élete!

Akio ezzel fejezte be a mondandóját, majd miután a csöppnyi koporsót leengedték a sírba, amit csak azért nyitottak fel, hogy a kislányt képletesen az édesanyja ölében helyezzék végső nyugalomra, mindenki egy fehér rózsát dobott még a gödörbe, majd a sírt újra lezárták.

- Nyugodj békében... édes kis angyalkám!

Tomoya keserű utolsó szavai voltak ezek, mikor az utolsó rózsát is bedobta a sírba. Annak idején azért temették el itt a domb lábánál Nagisát, hogy ott alhassa örök álmát, ahol életében először lehetett igazán boldog. Most már két kedves személy nyugodott ott, és Tomoya úgy érezte, végleg egyedül maradt. Ekkor jöttek oda Yoshinoék, akik eddig a háttérbe húzódva várták a szertartás végét. Fuko, akire Tomoya csak gyerekes kis bolondként emlékezett, most odament hozzá, és percekig csak ölelgette.

- Tomoya... ! Sajnálom! Nagyon Sajnálom!

Fuko olyan volt, mint egy gyerek, de most komolyan sírásra görbült a szája.

- Nagyon Sajnálom Tomoya! Nem is tudom... Mi lesz most veled Ushio-chan nélkül?!

Nem E/3-ban beszélt magáról, ami azonnal feltűnt Tomoyának is.

-Nagyon sajnálom! Őszinte részvétem!

Fuko csak sírt. Sírt, mint egy kisgyerek, épp úgy, mint azon a napon Ushio, mire Tomoya magához szorítottam és ő maga is sírt.

* * *

Napok teltek el, és Kyounak eljött az ideje, hogy meglátogassa Tomoyát. Mindent felpakolt, mindent megvásárolt, ami szükséges volt, hogy a következő hétre mindent előkészítsen Tomoyának. Mikor azonban be akart csengetni, az ajtó nyitva volt, és Bentről egy ismerős, fellengzős hangot hallott!

- Na akkor ha nem baj, akkor már holnap elkezdünk beköltözni!  
- Sunohara... ?

Kyou benyitott, és pontosan az a kép tárult elé, amire számított. Sunohara és Tomoya ültek bent egy kávé mellett, és épp egy papírt írtak alá mindketten.

- Ti meg mit csináltok?!

Kyou köszönés helyett lépett be így, és a két férfi most felé fordult.

- Kyou?

Kyou előrelépkedett és felkapta a papírt az asztalról.

- Ez meg mi?

Amikor meglátta mi az, alig hitt a szemének.

- Egy adás-vételi?!  
- Igen az, de ha megengednéd!

Tomoya kikapta a lány kezéből a papírt és a saját aláírását is ráfirkantotta.

- Így! Holnap költözhettek is!

Sunohara csak a hüvelykujját felmutatva jelezte, hogy így minden rendben van, és távozott. Kyou teljesen ki volt készülve az előbbiektől, és miután ledobta a dolgait, szépen lassan körbejáratta a tekintetét mindenen. Ekkor látta emeg Tomoya utazótáskáját, ami láthatóan megtömve, és menetkészen állt az ajtóban.

- Te meg hová készülsz?  
- Költözök! Nem jöttél még rá?

Kyou most világosodott csak meg igazán.

- Szóval ezért volt ez az egész? Költözöl apád házába?  
- Nem! El innen! El ebből a városból!

Kyou alig hitt a fülének.

- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan!  
- De igen, ennél komolyabban nem is mondhatnám!

Tomoya még egy vonatjegyet is meglengetett.

- Holnap reggel nyolckor már itt sem leszek!  
- De mégis hová mennél? És mi lesz a lakással?!  
- Azt már Sunoharáék viszik tovább! A lakás holnaptól az övék!  
- De nem mehetsz el! Mi lesz az emlékekkel, amik itt vannak?!

Tomoya elfordult, és csak intett egyet.

- Nem érdekelnek! Vidd csak el őket, ha akarod! Nagisa amúgy is hasonló méretet hordott, mint a tiéd! Ushio ruhácskái meg majd csak jók lesznek valakinek!  
- De... És a...  
- A Dangókat már a kutyának sem tudom odaadni... Azt megtarthatod!  
- Várj már... !

Tomoya el akarta hagyni a lakást, hogy véget vessen a beszélgetésnek, de Kyou elkapta a kezét.

- Várj már hallod?!  
- Mire várjak!? Én itt végeztem! Nincs semmi dolgom ebben a városban! Eressz!  
- Nem engedlek! Mi lesz azokkal akik szeretnek téged?  
- Nincs senki!  
- És Sanae és Akio?  
- Nem közvetlen rokonaim! Különben sem köt már semmi hozzájuk!  
- Akkor sem mehetsz!  
- Ne bosszants már Kyou! Mégis mi tartan a vissza!?  
- Mondjuk én!

Kyou most már nem bírta tovább magába folytani.

- Mi... ?!  
- Jól hallottad!

Kyouból épp kitörni készült a vulkán.

- Sajnálom, ha bosszantalak, de nem tehetek róla, hogy még mindig szerelmes vagyok beléd te idióta!

Tomoya teljesen szó nélkül maradt.

- Nem tehetek róla... Már gimi óta megy ez... Amikor te és Nagisa összejöttetek, azt hittem, jobb lesz, ha elfelejtelek... De nem ment!

Kyou végre Tomoya szemébe nézett, és épp sírt.

- Nem ment... Amikor csak rád gondolok, minig... És Ushio is... Én nem!

Tomoya nem hitte el, amit hall, de hirtelen átölelte a lányt, és hirtelen Kyou azon kapta magát, hogy Tomoya és az ő ajkai egybeforrnak. Mikor Tomoya eleresztette, alig tudott még levegőhöz is jutni.

- Tomoya... !

Tomoya semmit sem szólt, csak elkapta a lányt, a karjaiba emelte, és elindult vele a szoba felé.

- Ne mondj semmit többet, Kyou!

Az a nap lement, majd a következő felkelt, de Kyou nem hagyta el a lakást, viszont reggel arra ébredt, hogy Tomoya már nem fekszik mellette a Futonján, és a táskája is eltűnt. Tomoya kora hajnalban felcuccolt, és elment.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. fejezet**

**Új város, új kezdet**

Tomoya számára az elválás épp olyan nehéz volt, mint a temetés maga. Az az éjszaka, amit Kyouval eltöltött, amolyan bosszú volt a saját balgasága ellen, amikor nem ismerte fel a lány érzéseit. Most már talán késő volt, de Kyou sem valószínű, hogy arra készült, hogy magányosan ébred az üres lakásban. Most, hogy ott állt két legdrágább kincs sírjánál, és elnézte a síron a két fényképet, a könnyei is kibuggyantak. Összerogyott a sír előtt és sírt, mint egy kisgyerek.

- Sajnálom! Sajnálooom!

Az tolsó szó már kiáltás formájában szakadt ki belőle, és képtelen volt megnyugodni, de nem tehette meg, hogy újra rosszul legyen, így bevett egy szem gyógyszert, és felkelt.

- Sajnálom... Nagisa... Ushio... De... El kell mennem!

Nem tudott mást mondani, csak lassan, elsétált onnan. Egy világ dőlt romba legbelül, de most végső soron igazat kellett adjon a különös kislánynak az álmából, és ideje volt tovább állnia ebből a szomorú városból. Alig két órával kásőbb már a vonaton ült és irány dél! Dél, ahol meleg van még télen is, és ahol talán megnyugvást talál. Minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy ébren maradjon, hogy még véletlenül se álmodjon rosszat, de nem tehetett semmit.

* * *

**Az álmatlan éjszaka megbosszulta magát, és megint a havas mezőn találta magát, és miközben magányosan sétált fel-alá, szembe találta magát a kislánnyal.**

**- Tehát elindultál?**  
**- Igen... De nem értem, miért?**  
**- Idővel meg fogod érteni.**

**A kislány leült a hóba és szembenézett Tomoyával, aki szintén leült.**

**- Mondd el nekem kislány! Ki vagy te?**  
**- Idővel majd rá fogsz jönni!**  
**- Ezt mondod folyton! Kérlek, inkább válaszolj!**

**A kislány a fejét rázta.**

**- Nevezz annak, aminek akarsz! **  
**- Akkor mit szólnál... Ha mondjuk Hanának neveznélek?**

**A kislány elgondolkodni látszott, ami miatt Tomoya meg tudott volna esküdni, hogy ismerős neki. Aztán mosolyogva bólintott.**

**- Rendben! De miért pont Hana?**

**Tomoya egy pillanatra eltűnődött, majd viszonozta a mosoly.**

**- Talán azért, mert olyan vagy, mint egy kis virág ezen a kietlen mezőn!**

**Hana mosolygott és szép lassan megint távolodni kezdett, de Tomoya most meg sem próbálta követni, mert tudta, ez az álom végét jelenti.**

* * *

- Uram! Uram, ébredjen fel! Itt a végállomás, le kell szállnia!

Az egyik utastársa ébresztgette Tomoyát, aki nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemeit, és ahogy a vonat ablakán kinézett, csak a zúduló esőt látta.

- Remek... Azért jöttem ide, mert itt aránylag langyos idő szokott lenni! Én meg nem hoztam esernyőt!

Segített az idős hölgynek leszállni a vonatról, és ő maga behúzódott az eresz alá. Egy pillantást vetett a város névtáblájára: Kami.

- Kami? Milyen furcsa név egy városnak!

Ahogy ült a vasútállomás előtt, és szomorúan kellett lássa, hogy a váró zárva van, észrevette, hogy egy jókora varjú száll le épp előtte.

- Na te szerencsétlen! Téged is rosszkor kapott el az eső mi?

A varjú károgott egyet, mintha csak neki válaszolna. Az út hosszú volt, és este is volt már, és valahogy Tomoya semmi erőt nem érzett ahhoz, hogy kint éjszakázzon az eresz alatt. Szépen elindult hát és próbált háztól házig futva menekülni az elázástól, a varjú meg végig követte.

- Te meg mit jössz utánam, te szerencsétlen? Inkább mennél a jobb dolgodra!

De a varjú csak nem tágított, és elindult egy irányba, de megállt és károgva jelezte Tomoyának, hogy akar valamit.

- Mi? Menjek utánad?

Mintha megértette volna, mit mond, a varjú elindult előre.

- Oi! Várj már!

Tomoya jobb esélyét nem látva elindult a furcsa szárnyas után, és követte, hosszú utcákon át, amíg lassan a tenger felé nem fordultak, és hirtelen be nem fordult az egyik kapualjban, ami nyitva volt.

- Na hála az égnek!

Tomoya meghúzta magát a kapuban, ami legalább egy kicsit védett az esőtől, de arra nem számított, hogy valaki kilép a ház ajtaján.

- Nahát! Sora! Hát te hogy kerülsz ide?!

Tomya megfordult, és látta, ahogy egy nagyjából nála 10-15 évvel idősebb vörös hajú nő veszi a karjába a varjúját, és hirtelen felé fordul.

- Yu... Yukito?

Tomoya előjött a kapualjból, és most megmutatkozott teljes valójában.

- Oh, sajnálom, azt hiszem összetévesztettem valakivel!  
- Egy ismerőssel talán?  
- Igen, olyasmi!

Miközben így elnézegették egymást, a nőnek feltűnt, hogy Tomoya elázott és didereg.

- A jó ég áldja meg! Jöjjön, jöjjön be! Gyorsan még nekem megfagy itt kint!

Szépen betessékelte Tomoyát, és becsukta mögötte az ajtót. A madarat közben elengedte, és gyorsan előkotort pár száraz ruhát és törülközőt, majd mind Tomoya kezébe nyomta.

- Tessék, ezzel szárítkozhat!  
- Nem azért de...  
- Nem-nem semmi baj, láttam már férfit életemben!

Tomoya csak nézett egyet, majd vállat vont, és igyekezett egy kicsit fedezékbe vonulni, hogy azért ne tánjön valami perverz állatnak, aki kihasználja ezt az előbbi kjelentést.

- Egyébként köszönöm, hogy beengedett!  
- Semmiség! Sora nem hoz túl gyakran vendéget a házhoz, de akkor mindig olyat, aki rászorul!  
- Sora?  
- A Varjú! Ő csalta ide nem?  
- De igen! Azt hiszem jól tette... Ha nem baj persze!

A nő csak a fejét rázta.

- Persze! Nem baj!

Tomoya végre végzett a szárítkozással, és előjött.

- Na lám, Yukito ruhái majdnem tökéletesen passzolnak!  
- Yukito?  
- Egy régi ismerősöm... Sajna már évek óta nem láttam, pedig mindenét itt hagyta egy éjjelen... És eltűnt... Kicsit hasonlít is rá!

Most aztán csak a homlokára csapott.

- A jó ég szerelmére, de minek magázódunk?! Hiszen én vagyok az idősebb nem? Én Haruko vagyok! Kamio Haruko!  
- Okazaki Tomoya!

Haruko barátságosan kezet rázott Tomoyával, és leültek az asztalhoz, mert épp kész volt a vacsora. Tomoyának feltűnt, hogy egyel több személyre terítettek.

- Vársz valakit esetleg?  
- Mi?

Haruko most döbbent csak rá a saját hibájára.

- Jajj nem... Én csak...

Hirtelen egészen elszomorodott, és letette a pálcikáit.

- Nos... Valahogy mindig skerül egyel többre terítenem ezen a napon...  
- Miért milyen nap van ma... Hétfőn kívül?  
- Ma van egy számomra nagyon kedves személy születésnapja!

Haruko egyre szomorúbb lett, és Tomoya jobbnak is látta nem is firtatni az egészet.

- Tudod, vedd úgy, hogy nem kérdeztem semmit!  
- Kösz, kedves, hogy nem firtatod!  
- Látom rajtad, hogy fájna beszélni róla, ez csak természetes!

Haruko végre megnyugdott egy kissé.

- Odaadhatom neked, amit kiszedtem fölöslegesen?  
- Persze, amúgy is éhen halok! Étlen szomjan jöttem el otthonról!

Haruko gyorsan átlapátolt mindent Tomoyának és elmosta a fölös edényeket, majd leült ő maga is enni.

- Mondd csak, most érkeztél ide?  
- Igen, az esti vonattal!  
- És? Mi járatban?  
- Átutazóban!  
- Innen nagyon nem mész messzire, csak busszal!

Tomoya eltűnődött kicsit, majd rávágta

- Akkor lehet letelepedek itt! Nem szeretek Buszozni!  
- Jó! Akkor lakhatsz itt is, ha gondolod!

Tomoya megütközött kissé ezen a közvetlen és kedves ajánlaton.

- Ez komoly?  
- Persze! Legalább lenne egy kis élet a ház körül! Már idejét sem tudom, mióta nem lakik itt más rajtam és néha Során kívül!

Sora károgott egyet, és folytatta a magok felcsipkodását, amivel Haruko kiszolgálta. Tomoya csak folytatta az evést, és gondolkodott.

- Mondd, honnan jöttél ide?  
- Hikarizakából!  
- Olyan messziről? Elég messzire csavarogtál akkor!  
- Na igen!  
- És mi szél fújt erre?

Tomoya nyelt egy nagyot. Nem akarta a saját bajával traktálni a vendéglátóját, így inkább elővette a gyógyszerét, és az asztalra tette.

- Nem rég kiderült hogy szívbetegségem van, és az orvos javasolta, hogy költözzek vidékre, levegőváltozás céljából.  
- Akkor is elég messzire jöttél!  
- Ez tény...

Tomoya befejezte az evést, és felkelt, hogy elmenjen lefekdni.

- Akkor megmutatnád, hol szállhatok meg?  
- Persze! Erre!

Haruko kivezette a fészerbe, ahol egy takarót, egy párnát és egy matracot is talált.

- Minden vendégem it száll meg.  
- Nekem ez is megteszi! Kösz!  
- Akkor jó éjt!

Haruko már épp fordult volna ki az ajtón, mikor Tomoya még utána szólt.

- Mondd! Nem tudsz véletlenül valakit, aki villanyszerelőt keres?

Haruko visszafordult, és elgondolkodni látszott egy darabig, majd mosolyogva megszólalt.

- Nem, de tudom, hogy a helyi háziorvos, mint mindig, most is mindenest keres a rendelőjébe!  
- Az is megteszi! Végül is valami munkát csak kell keressek, ha el akarom tartani magam, és ezt a szállást is fizetnem kell valahogy!

Haruko csak mosolygott ezen.

- Figyelj, ha minden nap bevásárolsz, és mire hazajövök, rendbe teszed a házat, akkor nem lesz itt semmi galiba!

Tomoya meglepve nézte Harukot, de végül is vállat vont.

- Na akkor jó éjt!  
- Neked is!

Mielőtt Haruko becsukhatta volna az ajtót, még Sora besurrant a kis fészerbe, és letelepedett Tomoya mellé.

- Hát te?

Sora károgott egyet, majd hagyta, hogy Tomoya megsimogassa.

- Fura egy madár vagy te hallod! De látom benned legalább egy társra raláltam!

Ezzel Tomoya hátrahajtotta a fejét, és aludni próbált, bár a vonaton kialudta már magát. Hajnalban aztán sikerült elaludnia, és megint a hómezőn találta magát.

* * *

**- Hana!**

**Hana már integetve közeledett felé.**

**- Látom megérkeztél! Milyen volt az utad?**  
**- Elég jó.. Találtam szállást is!**  
**- Ennek örülök!**

**Hana mosolygott, és Tomoya szívverése egy pillanatra kihagyott, mert megint ismerős volt neki ez a mosoly.**

**- Mondd csak Hana... Nem ismerlek én téged valahonnan?**  
**- Nem hinném...**

**Hana csak a fejét rázta, és csak úgy lobogott a hosszú-hosszú haja. Közben nagyon muki arccal mosolygott, ami Tomoyából is előcsalt egy kacajt.**

**- Nahát, csuda egy kis figura vagy te, mit ne mondjak!**

**Erre már Hana is elkezdett kacagni, és egész jól elvoltak így, egészen addig, míg Tomoya a reggeli napsütésre fel nem ébredt**

* * *

- Kááár!

Sora ébresztgette, és Tomoya nagy nehezen felébredt. Össze szedte magát, megmosta az arcát a fürdőben, majd kiment a konyhába, ahol már üzenet és pénz várta.

"_Elmentem dolgozni, Délután 5-kor jövök, addig felírtam a bevásárló listát, és az orvosi rendelő címt is, meg hogy hogyan találsz oda! Sok szerencsét!_

_Haruko_"

- Na ez meg itt hagyott... Mégis mennyi lehet az idő?

Az órára nézett, amin már 11 óra volt.

- Na szép! Akkor indulás! Először munkakeresés, utána vásárlás!

Ezzel elhagyta a házat, és a levél alján kisbetűvel leírtak szerint zárt be. Ezután Sorával a vállán elindult, hogy világot lásson a hűvös, de napfényes Kami városában.

* * *

Kyou nem tudta hová tegye magát azon a reggelen, mikor egyedül ébredt Tomoya kiürült lakásában. Bánatában ücsörgött a konyhában és a kávéjába meredt, amit vagy fél órája töltött ki magának, de nem itta meg, és már rég kihűlt.

- Gyere, gyere, máris ny... Jé! Ez nyitva van!

Sunohara nyitott be a lakásba, nyomában a húgával Mei-el.

- Lehet, hogy még nem ment el... ?

Sunohara balra nézett, és észre vette Kyout.

- Kyou? Te meg mit keresel itt? Hol van Okazaki?  
- Elment...

Kyou csak kurtán válaszolt, és felkelt, hogy távozzon, ekkor lépett be Tomoyo is a lakásba.

- Kicsim, mit ácsoro... Kyou?

Most már négyen néztek egymásra meglepve. Kyou szemei kikerekedtek.

- Sakagami? Te és Sunohara?

Tomoyo egy kissé megszeppenve nézte a földet, és Youhei is csak a földet kopogtatta a cipője orrával.

- Az a helyzet...  
- Ne-ne! Ne magyarázkodjatok! Én... én Már itt sem vagyok!  
- Na de Kyou... !

Mei hiába is szólt Kyou után, ő mint a szélvész, elrohant.

- Ennek meg mi baja?  
- Nem tudom... De fura, az biztos!

Kyou ahogy csak tudott, rohant, amerre csak látott. Nem bírta elviselni, hogy rajta kívül úgy tűnt, mindenki megtalálja a boldogságát. Kotomi már gyűrűs mennyasszonya volt az egyik volt egyetemi csoporttársának Amerikában, Ryou nemrég jött össze az egyik kollégájával, és most még Youheiről és Tomoyóról is kiderült, hogy egymásra találtak végre. Mei nyilván segített nekik beköltözni, hiszen neki volt már saját lakása a belvárosban. Mei... Te jó ég, hogy eltelt már az idő, a fiatal lány most már a tanonca lesz az óvodában, és nem is olyan soká ő maga is munkába áll majd Óvónőként! Őrült tempóban telt az idő, és Kyou csak most döbbent rá, milyen magányos. Nem is értette hogyan, de hirtelen a cseresznyefák alatt taláta magát, Nagisa és Ushio sírjánál.

- Miért Nagisa! Miért van az, hogy te hamarabb utat találtál hozzá, mint én!?

Kyou lerogyott a sír elé, és a kezével a márványt ütötte, ami a sírt takarta.

- Miért nem lehettem én boldog Tomoyával? Miért nem lehetett Ushio az én kislányom!? Miért!?

Elkeseredésében már csak sírni tudott, és a hideg követ verte két kézzel, majd ráborult és úgy zokogott tovább. Órákkal később aztán, valamiért addig őgyelgett a városban, hogy a Furukawa pékség előtt találta magát. Benyitott, és alig hitte el mit lát:

- Fu... Fuko? Te... Mit keresel itt?

* * *

- Nézzük csak... Ez lesz az!

Tomoya benyitott az egyik házba, amin egyértelműen egy vörös kereszt volt, ami nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy orvosi rendelőről volt szó. Bent teljes és makulátlan tisztaság fogadta, és az előtérben egy fiatal nő ült, pár évvel idősebb Tomoyánál, rövidre kékes színű haj, zöld szemek, és épp valamit gépelt a számítógépen.

- Err... elnézést!

A fiatal nő felnézett rá, és egyből mosolyra fakadt.

- Esetleg segíthetek?  
- Err.. Igen, a doktornő itt van?  
- Talán páciens?  
- Nem... Az igazság az, hogy az állás ügyében jöttem!

A fiatal nő felállt és Utat mutatott Tomoyának:

- Akkor erre!

Tomoyának csak most tűnt fel, hogy a nő nyomában egy boyhos kiskutya is baktat.

- Piko-piko!

Tomoya megmosolyogta ezt a fura látványt.

- _Itt mindenkinek van kisállata?_  
_- _Potato, ül! Most nem jöhetsz be!  
- Piko!

A kiskutya, Potato engedelmesen leült, és a két ember be is ment az ajtón, ami egyenesen a rendelőbe vezetett.

- Hijiri, vendéged van!

Így nyitott be a rendelőbe a fiatal nő, és az asztalától, egy hasonló külsejű, hosszú hajú nő kelt fel, nyilván a doktornő. Tomoya rögtön rájött, hogy a két nő valamilyen rokonságban áll, és mivel az idősebb nem lehetett több mint 10 évvel idősebb, ezért arra tippelt, hogy nővérek.

- Azt hallottam, hogy mindenest keresnek!  
- Akkor jól hallotta!

Az idősebb nő kezet nyújtott Tomoyának.

- Kirishima Hijiri! Doktor! A húgomat Kanot már ismeri!  
- Okazaki Tomoya!

Hijiri jobban megnézte magának a fiatal férfit.

- Nem ide valósi igaz?  
- Nem! Hikarizakából jöttem ide!  
- Elég nagy utat tett meg, ezt el kell ismerjem!

Kano közben letelepedett az asztal mellé, és Tomoyának is helyet kínáltak.

- Szóval, Tomoya, ha nem baj, tegeződhetünk, igaz?  
- Persze, nem gond... Edig még akivel csak találkoztam, rögtön tegeződni akart!  
- Ne is lepődj meg ezen! Itt barátságos népek élnek!

Hijiri komoly, vizsgálódó tekintettel nézte Tomoyát.

- Van valami szakképesítésed?  
- Konkrétan nincs, de 7 évig dolgoztam villanyszerlőként odahaza!  
- Nos, néha kell valaki, aki megoldja az elektromos gondjainkat!

Kano megjegyzésére Hijiri bólintott.

- Jól van! Azt hiszem, mivel nincs nagyon nagy túljelentkezés, ezért megegyezhetünk! Minden héten fizetünk, és ha kell, szállást is adhatunk!  
- Az nem szükséges, találtam már másnál!

Hijiri eltűnődött, és egyből tudta ki lehet az.

- Haruko, igaz?

Tomoya bólintott.

- Nahát, Haruko mindig kifogja a világcsavarókat!

Persze ezt nem rossz szándékkal mondta, csak utalni akart arra, mennyire barátságos Tomoya szállásadója.

- Rendben! Akkor fel is vagy véve! Holnapra írunk egy szerződést is! De ha gondolod, már ma is munkába állhatsz!

Tomoya örült, hogy nem kell az első napját lustálkodással kezdenie. Nem volt az a láblógató típus.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor... Mire várunk még?  
- Kano, akkor mutasd meg kérlek Tomoyának, mit kellene megcsinálnia!

Kano bólintott, és kikísérte Tomoyát, majd intett Potatonak, hogy most már mehet utánuk. Egy kis helyiségbe mentek, ahol egy régi fénymásológép állt.

- Nem tudom, mennyire értesz a fénymásolókhoz, de ha meg tudnád javítani, azt nagyra értékelnénk!  
- Nem lehet olyan nagyon bonyolult! Bekapcsol, vagy egyáltalán nem működik?  
- Bekapcsolni bekapcsol, de nem működik. Folyton valami hibát ír ki!  
- Majd utána nézek!

Ekkor valami kopogást hallottak a fejük fölött, és mikor felnéztek, Sora volt az, aki erős csőrével kopogott az ablak üvegén.

- Sora? Na nem, ide nem jöhetsz be!  
- Sora? Misuzu madara?

Tomoya meglepve nézett Kanora, aki valószínűleg hamar rádöbbent, hogy olyat mondott, amiről nyilván Tomoya nem tudhat semmit.

- Jajj, bocs! Te nyilván nem tudhatsz róla!  
- Miről?  
- Sora egy nagyon kedves lány madara volt, aki nekem osztálytársam és barátom volt... Csak ő...

Tomoya értette, hogy nem szívesen beszél róla.

- Semmi baj, nem kell magyarázkodnod! Én amúgy is idegen vagyok itt! Na, akkor lássuk ezt a fénymásolót!

Tomoya nekiállt, előhozott egy szerszámos ládát a ház mögötti fészerből, és percek alatt darabjaira kapta a rakoncátlankodó gépet. Mindent átvizsgált, mindent ellenőrzött, és minden rendben volt látszólag. Végül a festékkazetta akadt a kezébe.

- Szóval itt a baj!  
- Megtaláltad a bajt?

Kano benyitott Tomoyához, aki most a szétszedett gép darabjai között ült.

- Meg! Nézd!

Megfordította a festékkazettát, és kiderüt: Teljesen üres.

- Óh egek, és csak ennyi!?

Mindössze félórán belül a fénymásoló már megint működőépes volt, és Tomoya annak rendje és módja szerint újra összerakta. Volt már gyakorlata az ilyesmiben, hiszen hozzá szokott, hogy mindenben önellátónak kell legyen. Kano még megkérte, hogy tegyen fe egy dobozt neki egy magasabb polcra, de az azonal feltűnt a lánynak, hogy Tomoya nagyrészt félkézzel próbál ügyeskedni.

- Mi a baj?  
- Mi?  
- Valami baj van talán a jobb karoddal?

Tomoya feltornázta a dobozt a helyére, és leszállt a kis létráról, amin állt.

- A Helyzet az, hogy 14 éves koromban egy balesetben megsérült a vállam! Azóta vállmagasságnál jobban nem tudom felemelni a karom!  
- Óh... Ezt nem tudtam! Sajnálom!

Ebédszünetben aztán Tomoya és Kano együtt ültek az épület előtt, és elnézték, ahogy Potato Sorával kergetőtzik.

- Szóval, mi ez az egész Misuzu dolog?  
- Háth... Én nem sokat tudok mondani róla... Ha többet akarsz megtudni, akkor kérdezd Harukot!

Tomoya eltűnődve nézte a kiskutyát, és eszébe jutott, hogy jó pár kép volt az irodában is a Gimnazista Kanoról, aki ugyanilyen kiskutyát szorongat.

- Ez még ugyanaz a Potato, mint a képeken?

Kano felemelte a fejét erre a kérdésre, majd nevetve válaszolt.

- Áh nem, dehogy... Az a Potato azóta már elpusztult sajnos... Öreg volt már! Ez a fia! De épp olyan mint ő volt nem?  
- De igen, aranyos!

Tomoya füttyentett egyet, és mikor a kiskutya odafutott hozzá, megsimogatta, és megvakargatta a hasát. Sosem volt kutyája, de ez a kellemes érzés most jól esett neki.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Fejezet**

**Az Igazság**

Hónapok jöttek és mentek. Tomoya lassan hozzászokott az új otthonához, és a munkaadóival is egyre jobb kapcsolatba került. Kano igazán kedves fiatal lány volt, Hijiri pedig mindenki kedvenc körzeti orvosa. A gyerekek mindig fájdalmas arccal mentek be hozzá, de aztán mindig mosolyogva jöttek ki. Tomoya sokszor elnézte, ahogy Hijiri beszélget a gyerekekkel, ha netán a rendelőben volt dolga. Nagyon kedves és közvetlen volt mindenkivel, és mindenkihez volt egy-két jó szava. Kano gyakran rebesgette, hogy még mindig nincs férje, sőt még barátja sem, így mások gyermekeivel vigasztalódik.

- Hijiriből pedig nagyszerű anya lenne!  
- Ebben egyet kell értsek.. Engem is jó formán ő nevelt fel!

Kano mindig végtelen szeretettel beszélt Hijiriről, és sosem volt hozzá egy rosz szava sem. Tomoya már szinte kényelmetlenül érezte magát ebben az idilli családi környezetben. Amióta ott dolgozott, a rendelő összes elektromos gondját feltérképezte és megjavította, és minden tipp-topp állapotban volt, így néha csak unottan ücsörgött Kano mellett, és ha nem voltak betegek, még kártyáztak is néha, amibe Hijiri is beszállt. Délutánonként aztán a szokásos bevásárlás, és otthon Tomoya elkezdte a főzést, amit aztán Haruko fejezett be. Mindig ez volt a rutin, és csak egyetlen olyan dolog volt, amibe Tomoyának sosem volt betekintése, és ez a másik hálószoba volt, amit Haruko bezárva tartott. Tomoya egyszer nem állta meg, hogy ne kérdezzen rá.

- Mondd Haruko, a kisebbik hálót miért tartod bezárva?

Haruko kezében megállt a falat, amit épp bekapni készült, és most egy kicsit elkomorodott.

- Azt hittem egyszer már megbeszéltük, hogy erről nem beszélünk!  
- Igen, tudom, de már majdnem fél éve lakok itt nálad, és már furdall a kíváncsiság!

Haruko azonban csak a fejét rázta.

- Hagy ne kelljen megismételnem! Az a szoba zárva marad és kész!  
- Jól van, ahogy akarod!

Tomoya többször is körbekérdezte az összes új sütetű ismerősét, de senki sem akart válaszolni, mondván, hogy Haruko majd elmondja, ha akarja. Öt és fél hónap telt el az óta, hogy Tomoya Kamiba költözött, és egyetlen mindig hűséges és kitartó barátja volt: Sora, aki valamilyen oknál fogva folyton a nyomában járt. Hana, a kislány az álmaiból is gyakran visszatérő beszélgetőtársa volt, de soha nem akart felelni egyik konkrét kérdésére sem.

* * *

Jópár hónap eltelt már, és Ryou komolyan kezdett aggódni a nővére miatt. Mióta Tomoya elköltözött, az idősebb lány elzárkózott a világ elől, és még telefonon is alig volt hajlandó beszélni vele. Sosem találkoztak, és mindegy volt, melyik barátjukat kérdezte, egyik sem tudott semmi konkrétumot mondani róla. Ryou már a hetedeik hónapban járt, és lassan közeledett a nagy nap, mikor életet adott a kisfiának, akit a férjével a terveik szerint Toumának akartak elkeresztelni. Most is lifttel érkezett a kis panelház negyedik emeletére, amiben Kyou is lakott, és mikor becsöngetett a lakásba, egy darabig nem jött válasz. Hirtelen a kicsi megmozdult a pocakjában.

- Jól van na, Touma! Mindjárt pihenünk egy kicsit!

Újra csengetett, és most már lehetett hallani, hogy valaki lassanként csoszog kifelé bentről.

- Jövök már!

Az ajtó résnyire kinyílt, és Kyou kukucskált ki.

- Ry... Ryou... Te meg... ?  
- Bejöhetnék? Elég hosszú volt az út, és kicsit fárasztó is!

Kyou egy pillanatig habozott, de ha már félig ajtót nyitott, kénytelen volt beengedni a húgát. A már megelehetősen nagy pocakkal Ryou most szép lassan betipegett a kicsi, de annál takarosabb lakásba. Rend volt és tisztaság, tehát Kyou rendben volt, csak épp egy valami szemet szúrt neki.

- Kyou... Te... Mintha...  
- Mi?  
- Mintha... Felszedtél volna pár kilót...

Kyou elvörösödött, és szégyellősen fordult el, és a hasát simogatta.

- Vagy talán valami más van a háttérben?

Kyou nem felelt, és Ryou most megvilágosodott.

- Te jó isten, Kyou... Csak nem... ?

Kyou nem válaszolt, csak bólogatott, és megfordult, felhúzva a bő pólóját, ami egy szépen kerekedő pocakot takart eddig.

- Te... Jó... Ég...

* * *

Néhány nap eltelt, mióta Harukoval ez a beszélgetése megvolt, és Tomoya kivételesen szabad napot kapott. Mivel a munkáját jól végezte, ezért mindig rengeteg szabadidőt tudott csinálni magának. Ilyenkor hamarabb intézte a bevásárlást, és most is épp ilyen szabad napja volt.

- Egek, néha olyan unalmasan nyugis tud lenni ez a hely!

Hirtelen felfigyelt két alakra, akik épp szemben jöttek vele. Két lány volt, az idősebb kicsit idősebb volt nála, barna hajú, és rózsaszín szemű, míg a fiatalabbnak a haja egyfajta mély rózsaszínű, és most épp egy akkora csomagot cipelt, ami eltakarta az egész kilátást előle.

- Ejnye már Michiru! Mondtam, hogy ne terheld úgy le magad!  
- Semmi baj, bírom én!

Az idősebb lány hangja lágy volt és egsézen halk, a másik lány pedig jó nagy szájjal mondta a magáét.

- Különben is nee-chan! Ma én vagyok a soros, hogy a mamádnak segítsek a főzésben! Nem is értem te miért jöttél velem!  
- Csak mert ma van a mama születésnapja!  
- És?  
- És az a legkevesebb, hogy meglepem valamivel! Van is egy ötletem, de ahhoz be kéne...

A Fiatalabbik lány egy pillanatig nem figyelt, és hirtelen mindenestül repült előre, mert felbukott egy figyelmetlenül ott hagyott ládában.

- Michiru!  
- Megvagy!

Tomoya épp odaért, és elkapta a lányt , bár a csomagok, amik tele voltak friss zöldséggel és gyümölcsökkel mind szétszóródtak.

- Minden rendben?

Michiru most felnézett Tomoyára a hatalmas sárgás színű szemeivel, és olyan hirtelen ugrott talpra, mint akit megcsípett egy méhecske.

- I... Igen! Jól vagyok!

Az idősebb lány leporolta a kisebbik ruháját, bár szerencsére Tomoya nem engedte, hogy elessen, Tomoya pedig szépen összeszedte, ami szétszóródott.

- Legközelebb jobban nézz a lábad elé, kislány!  
- Nem kislány vagyok, hanem Michiru!

Tomoyának nem tudott erről nem Fuko eszébe jutni.

- Jól van, Michiru!  
- Én pedig Minagi vagyok! Kösz hogy segítettél!

Tomoya kezet rázott a kedves lánnyal, aki meg valamiért Kotomira emlékeztette a csendes és szelíd hangjával. A másik lánnyal meg csak remélni tudta, hogy nem kezd el úgy bolondozni, mint Fuko szokott. Szépen hazakísérte őket, és csak akkor adta vissza a csomagot, mikor már biztos volt, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Minagi még visszafordult az ajtóból.

- Mondd, szereted a csillagokat nézni?  
- Er.. Igen, persze!  
- Holnap este ráérsz?

Tomoya meglepve nézett a lányra, és csak vállat vont.

- Persze...  
- Akkor jó... Az iskola tetején leszek a kishúgommal, és ha gondolod csatlakozhatnál hozzánk!

Tomoya nem tudta mit mondjon, de végül is nem volt úgysem más dolga, így igent mondott.

- Jah, és add át üdvözletemet édesanyádnak! Isten éltesse!

Minagi egy pillanatra megszeppent, de gondolta, hogy Tomoya hallhatta, amiről beszélgettek.

Tomoya aznap este már szinte kész volt a vacsorával, mire Haruko hazaért. Haruko ledobta a dolgait, és átvette a fakanalat a férfitól.

- Engedj ide! Én jobban értek ehhez!

De még azzal kezdte, hogy megkóstolta.

- Bár ami azt illeti, ez nem is olyan rossz!  
- Viccelsz... Az anyósomtól...  
- A kidtől?

Tomoya most a fogát szívta, mert nem mesélt Harukónak semmit a múltjáról, de most elszólta magát.

- Szóval az úgy volt...

Haruko szúrós pillantása aztán mégis rávette, hogy beszéljen.

- Na jó... Majd ha leültünk, akkor majd mesélek!

Haruko bólintott, és fél óra múltán már az asztalnál ültek. Tomoya mély levegőt vett és belekezdett.

- Tudod... A helyzet az, hogy nem mondtam el neked a teljes igazságot...  
- Erre magamtól is rájöttem!  
- És biztos, hogy érdekel?  
- Ennél jobban már nem is érdekelhetne! Na halljuk!

Tomoya egy pillanatra hallgatott, majd nagy nehezen belekezdett, miközben az emlékeibe süllyedt.

- Tudod... Mikor Hikarizakában éltem... Nem, nem jól kezdem... Talán legjobb lenne ha az elejétől kezdeném...

* * *

**"Sosem szerettem Hikarizakát... Mindig is egy utálatos hely volt számomra. A legszívesebben elköltöztem volna onnan, és máshol, új néven kezdtem volna új életet. Az anyám kiskoromban meghalt... Az apám nevelt tovább... Jobban mondva, nevelt volna, ha nem vált volna alkoholistává bánatában. Nem bírta elviselni a terhet, és a sorozatos kudarcokat, amik életében érték... Elvesztette a feleségét, akit mindennél jobban szeretett, elvesztette a munkáját, és mindenhol kiutálták, bárhová ment. Én próbáltam élni az életemet így is, de egy alkalommal teljesen tönkre ment a kapcsolatunk, amikor apám egy újabb kocsmázás után hazaállított.**

**- Tomoya! Nézd hoztam vacsit! A kedvencedet!**  
**- Mi lenne, ha békén hagynál? Nem vagyok éhes!**

**Apám részeg volt, és azt sem tudta hol áll a feje. Kocsival ment el otthonról, és taxi hozta haza.**

**- Ugyan már Tomoya! Egyél csak, mire vársz?**  
**- Azt mondtam, nem! Különben is, undorodom tőled te undorító, vén szeszkazán! Takarodj a szobámból!**

**Azt hiszem nem kellett volna ezt kimondanom. Apám teljesen begőzölt ettől, és törni zúzni kezdett. Én próbáltam leállítani, de egy székkel vert először hátba, majd vállon, ami abban a pillanatban ezer szilánkra tört. az orvos azt mondta, hogy ugyan összeforr majd a vállam, de soha nem tudom majd ugyanúgy használni, mint régen. azóta nem tudom vállmagasságnál feljebb emelni a karom! Az volt a reményem, hogy kosárlabdázóként még egyetemre is eljussak, és valami tisztes állásom legyen... Azon az estén ez is füstbe ment.**

**Eltelt 3 év... Gimnázium, a közeledő felnőtt kor... De engem ez nem érdekelt. Csak túl akartam élni azt a pár évet, és utána elköltözni az apámtól, és új életet kezdeni. Minden rendben is ment, és a legjobb barátommal azon voltunk, hogy ezt a vágyamat teljesítsem is, mikor egyik reggel, végzős gimnazistaként a sors az utamba sodort egy ártatlan, angyali lányt... Ott állt a domb lábánál, az út elején, ami az iskolához vezetett, és nem moccant egy lépést sem.**

**- Ennek meg mi baja lehet?**

**Köhögött egy kicsit, majd egy nagy sóhaj, és alig hallhatóan ennyit suttogott:**

**- Anpan!**

**Nagyon fura alak volt, picike, törékeny, és csendes, de amit akkor mondott...**

**- Mondd csak, te szereted ezt az iskolát? Mert én nagyon-nagyon szeretem... De félek, hogy ez is el fog múlni... Elmúlnak majd a szép napok, a vidám, és boldog dolgok, és előbb utóbb már nem találok majd semmit ebben az iskolában, amit szerethetnék... Nem lesz már semmi, ami boldoggá tenne!**

**Erre tényleg nem tudtam mit mondani, de valami arra késztetett, hogy válaszoljak neki, még ha nem is nekem mondta...**

**- Akkor keress új dolgokat!**

**Hirtelen rám nézett, és nekem hirtelen valami nagyon furcsa érzésem támadt. Azok a hatalmas barna szemek...**

**- Mi... ?**  
**- Ha már nem leled örömödet a régi dolgokban, akkor keress újakat! Szerintem ez a legegyszerűbb megoldás!**

**Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor ő és én egy életre összekapcsolódtunk. Mindegy volt merre mentem, mindegy volt mit csináltam, mindig azon kaptam magam, hogy ő jár a fejemben. Reneteg barátom lett hirtelen... Többségük lány. És ahogy az idő telt, az a fura lány, Nagisa, és én egyre közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Olyannyira, hogy már szinte csak egymásnak és egymással éltünk. Még hozzájuk is költöztem, mert nem volt otthon maradásom tovább. Nagisa álma a színház volt, és miatta alapítottuk újra a Dráma klubot is a sulinkban. Mikor aztán a saját színdarabját előadhatta, aminél nehezebben semmit nem élt még meg életében, akkor ő és én... Végre valahára egy pár lettünk! Szerelmes voltam, és ő is szeretett engem. Minden álomszerű volt, és mikor mindketten leérettségiztünk... A sok nehézség ellenére is, Feleségül vettem őt. A szerelmünk végre teljes volt... Aztán Nagisa egy éjszakán a csillaghullást nézte és...**

**- Gyerünk már Nagisa! Biztos van olyasmi, amire szívből vágysz!**

**Nagisa felhúzta a térdét, és csak hallgatott.**

**- Gyerünk már! Mondd ki nyugodtan!**  
**- De ha kimondom az olyan lesz, mintha önző lennék!**  
**- Menj már Nagisa! Most már házasok vagyunk! Amit kívánsz, az olyan, mintha helyettem is kívánnád!**

**Nagisa rám nézett, és egy kicsit mosolygott, de mégis visszahajtotta a fejét a térdére.**

**- Na mondd már! Mit szeretnél?**

**Végül nagy nehezen kimondta, és a szívem hevesen dobban egyet, mikor kimondta:**

**- Egy kisbabát... ! **

**Ez volt a nagy kívánsága az én egyetlen szerelmemnek, és én nem is lehettem volna boldogabb, mint hogy teljesíthessem ezt a kívánságot, és nem is olyan sokára... Nagisa dolgozni kezdett egy helyi étteremben, és az apósommal meglátogattuk, hogy lássuk hogy megy neki a munka. Pár nappal később meg...**

**- Nagisa!**

**Nagisa épp a konyhában volt a szülei házában, mikor elejtette az egyik edényt, ésmi azonnal a segítségére siettünk.**

**- Nagisa, jól vagy?**  
**- Persze! Csak egy kicsit megszédültem...**  
**- Megszédültél mi? Nem vagy te terhes?**

**Az apósom ezt úgy mondta, mintha egy megfázásról beszélne.**

**- Ne mondj ilyeneket!**  
**- Miért? Ha férfi lennél a talpadon, akkor már lenne másik is!**  
**- Ami azt illeti, Nagisa tényleg terhes... !**

**Erre már mindketten kiakadtunk.**

**- Hogy mi van?**  
**- Nagisa gyermeket vár, legalább is én erre jutottam. Már hetek óta késik a ciklusa, és ezek a szédülések is arra utalnak.**

**Az apósom erre alaposan kiakadt.**

**- Mi? Mégis hogy lehet terhes? Hol szedte össze? A káposztaföldön? Vagy a gólya hozta?!**  
**- Az nem úgy van apa!**

**Nagisa közbe vágott, és éreztem, mit akar mondani, de hiába is ráztam a fejem, csak kibökte:**

**- Az úgy van... Hogy Tomoya és én már házasok vagyunk... és...**

_**"Könyörgöm ne mondd ki!"**_

_**- **_**És szoktunk Sz... Szexelni is!**

**Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Nagisa kimondta, és abban a pillanatban azt hittem, hogy az apósom ott koncol fel. De nem történt meg. Nagisa sokat betegeskedett az első időkben, ami a gyerekkori betegsége miatt is volt, de mikor végre túltette magát rajta, már az új életünket tervezgettük. Jött a kicsi, jöttek az új tervek, és a kicsi nevet is kapott: Ushio. Nagisa neve fövenyes tengerpartot jelent, míg az Ushio az azt mosó gyengéd hullámokat. Amikor aztán beindult a szülés... Minden megváltozott. Nagisa nagyon gyenge volt és megszenvedte az egészet. Az apja elmesélte, hogy kicsi korában annyira beteg volt, hogy kishíján meghalt, de az apja addig könyörgött minden istenhez aki csak tudott, hogy a természet erői meghallgatták. A Csoda egy erdő közepén történt meg, és az apósom és én annak tulajdonítottuk Nagisa állapotának romlását, hogy a fákat ott kivágták, és egy kórház épült a helyükre.**

**Nagisa nagyon szenvedett, de még megláthatta az újszülött kislányát, mielőtt... Mielőtt meghalt volna... Elvesztettem őt... és vele a lelkem egy részét is.**

**A kislányt öt évig alig láttam... És én is kezdtem olyanná válni, mint az apám... Saját magamat kínoztam, de az anyósom összehozott engem a kislányommal... És... Egy kirándulás... Alig 3 nap... Rádöbbentett a saját hibáimra. Persze a saját nagyanyám is kellett hozzá, de végül egymásra találtunk a kislányommal... Minden renbe jönni látszott, és azt hittem... Azt hittem... Azt hittem minden rendbe jön...**

**Azonban semmi sem jött rendbe... Ushio is megbetegedett, ugyanabban a betegségben, mint Nagisa, és mire észbe kaptam, a betegség még sokkal agresszívabban és gyorsabban tette tönkre az egészségét. Az utolsó kívánsága az volt, hogy vigyem el még egyszer arra a helyre, ahol egymásra találtunk, de út közben rosszul lett... És a karjaim közt lehelte ki a kis lelkét... "**

* * *

Haruko mély részvéttel nézte Tomoyát, aki most az ömlő könnyeit törölgette, majd egy szem gyógyszert vett be, és nagy nehezen megnyugodni látszott. Ez a történet még a legfafejűbb embert is megindította volna.

- Ez rettenetes... Sok embert ismerek, akik elvesztettek már szeretteiket... De olyanról még sosem hallottam, akit ilyen katasztrófa ért volna...  
- Az egész világ romba dőlt bennem...

Tomoya nagyot sóhajtott és nagy nehezen befejezte a mondandóját.

- Tudod mit mondott Ushio, mielőtt meghalt?  
- Mit?  
- Azt mondta: "Papa... Nagyon szeretlek!"

Haruko csak a fejét csóválta erre, és érezte, ahogy hatalmas könnyek gördülnek le az arcán. Mélyen megérintette Tomoya története, és már sok értelemben máshogy nézett a tragikus sorsú fiatal férfira. Tomoya ezek után nyugovóra tért, míg Haruko egy kulcsot vett elő a táskájából, és kinyitotta a zárt szobát, hogy belépjen. Ott leült egy szépen bevetett ágyra, a kezébe vett egy kis fehér dinoszaurusz bábot, és símogatni kezdte.

- Misuzu... Hallottad ezt? Úgy látszik nem csak én vagyok ilyen szerencsétlen!

Ekkor Sora araszolt be a szobába, és fel az ágyra Haruko mellé.

- Sora... Barátom... Mégis csak jó embert hoztál a házhoz!

Újabb könnyeket itatott fel a pólója ujjával.

- Talán érdemes lenne végre nekem is elmondanom neki a titkomat...


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Fejezet**

**Sora megszólal - Búcsú Kamitól**

Másnap este nyolckor Tomoya már a helyi gimnázium kapujánál állt. Nem tudta pontosan, mi vitte rá, hogy elfogadja Minagi kedves meghívását, de ha már ott volt, akkor már nem volt lehetőség kihátrálni.

- Áh, szóval itt vagy?!

A háta mögül jött a kellemes, lágy női hang, ami egyértelműen Minagié volt, mellett pedig Michiru érkezett, egy szép nagy teleszkóppal, és egy csomó nassival.

- Ti aztán felkészletetek!  
- Még szép! Elvégre fél este itt leszünk!  
- Pontosan miért is vagyunk itt?  
- Hát Hullócsillagokat nézni!

Michiru már nyomakodott is be a kapu rácsain.

- Michiru, az ég szerelmére! Hisz a kapu nyitva van!

Michiru nem is hallgatott rá, mert már bent is volt a főépületben, ami egyben a legmagasabb épület is volt a városban, mivel egy nagyobb domb tetején is állt egyúttal.

- Szóval, miért is hagyták nyitva nekünk az iskolát?  
- A gondnok egy kedves régi ismerősöm, aki minden évben itt van velünk, és nézi a csillaghullást... Na persze... Nem közvetlenül, hanem a műhelye ablakán keresztül!  
- És neked csak így ki-be járásod van az iskolába?  
- Persze! Valaha ide jártam, most pedig itt dolgozok Tanársegédként, de egyszer még tanítani is szeretnék majd!

Tomoya megmosolyogta a kedves lány őszinteségét. Nem sokára a tetőn voltak, és Tomoya segített felállítani a teleszkópot. Michiru innentől csak és kizárólag a teleszkópon lógott, míg a két idősebb társa csak úgy szabad szemmel nézte az eget, epedve várva a csillaghullást, hogy megkezdődjön.

- Szóval, miért is hívtál meg?  
- Mert hasonlítasz egy kedves ismerősömre, aki sokat segített nekem annak idején... Tudod...  
- Nem Yukitonak hívták véletlenül?

Minagi szemei nagyra nyíltak a meglepettségtől.

- Szóval tudsz róla?  
- Nem igazán... Mármint mindenki megemlíti, aki netán a közelembe kerül, de még senki sem mondta el konkrétan, hogy ki akar ez a Yukito lenni.

Ekkor elhúzott az égen az első hullócsillag.

- Láttátok?!

Michiru szinte kiugrott a bőréből az örömtől. Minagi is mosolygott, és Tomoya is az eget bámulta, ahogy időről időre egyre több hullócsillag villant fel.

- Gyönyörű ez a látvány!  
- Igen az! Szóval... Mesélsz nekem kicsit erről a Yukitoról?

Minagi bólintott, és a maga kellemes, halk hangján kezdte el a mesét.

* * *

**"Annak idején, mikor még kislány voltam, anyukám másodszor is gyermeket várt, és már annyira előrehaladt a terhessége, hogy csak néhány röpke hónap volt hátra. A mama mindig mondogatta, mikor a pici megmozdult:**

**- Látod, Minagi, a kishúgod, Michiru ott bent mozog!**

**Én pedig alig vártam, hogy megszülessen végre, azonban katasztrófa történt: Édesanyám elvetélt, és ha ez nem lett volna elég rossz, apám is elvált tőle... Szegény anyukám olyan mély depresszióba süllyedt, hogy képtelen volt felfogni a körülötte zajló világot, és azt hitte, hogy én vagyok Michiru... Talán az én hibám is volt, de nem mondtam neki ellent, és hosszú évekig játszottam a saját meg nem született húgomat. Aztán egy napon, a kis benzinkútnál, ahol az apám dolgozott régen, egy kicsi kislánnyal találkoztam, aki épp szappanbuborékot próbált fújni, de nem sikerült neki.**

**- Fwwúúú... Aj!**

**Minden egyes alkalommal kipukkant a buborék, bárhogy próbálta. **

**- Mondd csak, ki vagy te kislány?**  
**- Én... ? **

**először csak hadarni tudott, de végre kibökte, hogy Michirunak hívják. Kedves, csupa élet és kedvesség kislány volt, csacsogós, örökmozgó, kicsit nagyszájú, de szerettem őt, mert pótolta a kishúgomat, ráadásul őt is Michirunak hívták! Egy nap aztán találkoztam egy fiúval, aki csak nem sokkal az előtt érkezett a városba, és egy nagyon különös képességgel rendelkezett: Képes volt úgy bábozni, hogy nem volt szüksége zsinórokra, semmire, csak elég erősen kellett koncentrálnia, és tudta mozgatni a kis bábuját. Ő volt Kunisaki Yukito, a srác, aki a semmiből tűnt fel, és nem csak az én, hanem majdnem mindenki legjobb barátja lett, ahogy megjelent. Többek közt Misuzunak is."**

* * *

**- **Megint ez a Misuzu... Ki ő egyáltalán?  
- Miért nem kérdezed meg a szállásadódtól?  
- Mert hiába kérdezem! Nem akar válaszolni!

Minagi a fejét csóválta, majd folytatta.

* * *

**"Yukito nagyon kedves barátom lett nekem is, és Michirunak is, ám az igazán nagy sokk csak ez után jött: Anyukám álmában meglátta a valóságot, és mikor felébredt, mindent elfelejtett, köztük engem is. Én inkább elmenekültem otthonról, semhogy szenvedni lássam az anyukámat, és Yukitoval együtt csöveztünk egy pár napig a benzinkútnál. Azonban nem sokára megtudtam valamit Michirutől, amire nem számítottam: Ő valójában édesanyám életre kelt álma volt, és azért testesült meg, mert édesanyám azt kívánta, hogy mégis csak legyen egy másik kislánya... Valójában persze ez az én kívánságom is volt, épp ezért jelent meg nekem. Yukito segített, hogy visszatérjek az anuykámhoz, és újra egyesüljön a család. Aztán bemutattam neki Michirut... És meglepő módon nagyon jól reagált a megjelenésére, és még vendégül is láttuk őt ebédre. Aztán hirtelen eltűnt előlem, és épp ezen a tetőn találtunk rá. Itt megígértette velem, hogy bármi is történjen, vigyázok majd az anyukámra, és sosem felejtem el őt sem!"**

* * *

- És? Mi történt ez után?

Minagi elnézte az izgága kis féltestvérét, és mosolyogva fejezte be a történetét.

- Néhány nappal később megtudtam, hogy az apámnak az új feleségétől született egy újabb kislánya, akit nem kis meglepetésemre...  
- Michirunak hívnak... Gondolom, ez volt a Happy End.

Minagi bólintott.

- Nem ez a legmeglepőbb! Nézd meg ezt a Michirut most, és hidd el nekem, hogy a másik szinte az egypetéjű ikertestvére lehetne!

Tomoya szemei kimeredtek a meglepetéstől.

- Úgy érted... Hogy évekkel korábban megismerted a kis féltestvéred tökéletes hasonmását, aki egy álomból lépett ki?  
- Pontosan!  
- Ez olyan, mint egy tündérmese!

Tomoya mosolyogva nézte az égen végighúzó hullócsillagokat, majd elkezdte mesélni a saját történetét, amit egyszer már Harukonak is elmondott. Mikor a végére ért, meglepve látta, hogy Minagi már erősen könnyezik.

- Mi a baj?  
- Csak ez a történet... Olyan szép... És közben olyan szomorú!  
- Igen, de az álmokról beszélve... Van egy nagyon fura álmom, még gyerekkoromból, amit a feleségemmel, Nagisával egyaránt láttunk.

* * *

**"Sok-sok éven keresztül, amíg gyerek voltam, és nagyon sokáig, még gimiben is, egy álmom volt, ami folyton visszatért:**

**Egy kislányt láttam, 10 éves formát, hosszú, selymes haj, nagy, barna szemek... Magányosan élt egy teljesen üres világban, amiben csak egyetlen barátja volt, és ez egy robot volt, amit ő maga épített szemétből, és keltett életre. Minden nap a réteket és az erdőket járták, és minden felé a gyönyörű apró fénygömböket kergették, amik folyton szálltak az ég felé, és a kislány szerint, ha valaki megfogta őket, annak teljesült egy kívánsága."**

* * *

- És ami fura, hogy mióta Ushio meghalt... Ez a kislány, akit én azóta Hanána neveztem el, megint megjelenik az álmaimban, de most már beszél velem!

Minagi felvont szemöldökkel hallgatta ezt a mesét, majd a végén mosolyogva bólogatott.

- Értem... Akkor legalább nem vagy teljesen magányos!  
- Nélküle sem vagyok magányos! Nézd csak!

Tomoya felfelé mutatott, és Minagi, ahogy a szemével követte, meglátta Sorát, aki a tetőt körülöelő drótkerítés tetjén ült, és szép csendben figyelte őket.

- Nahát! Sora!  
- Igen, ő az! Mindegy hová megyek, mindig követ engem.  
- Nem csoda... Gondolom Szimpatikus vagy neki! Misuzuval is így akadt össze... Nagyon megszerette az embereket neki köszönhetően.

Tomoya kezdett egyre kíváncsibb lenni erre az egész Misuzu dologra. Michiru ekkor hatalmasat sikított.

- Odanézzetek! Ez olyan gyönyörű!

Tomoya és Minagi is az égre emelék a tekintetüket, és eképedve nézték, ahogy eső szerűen nemhogy hullani, zúdulni kezdtek a kis fénnyalábok, és hihetetlenül szép látványt nyújtottak. Ez az emlékezetes pillanat volt az, mikor Tomoya behunyta a szemét, és azt kívánta, hogy végre megláthassa ennek az utazásnak a végét.

Kyou már a hatodik hónapban járt, és a pocakja nagyon szépen kerekedett. Ryou csak fejcsóválva állapította meg, hogy a nővére minden k nélkül rejtegetett előle egy ilyen szép dolgot.

- Kyou! Miért nem mondtad el?  
- Mert féltem, hogy mit fogsz szólni!  
- Mit szólnék te buta! Hisz ez örömteli hír!

Hirtelen, szinte egyszerre kaptak a hasukhoz.

- Megmozdult!  
- Aha, az enyém is!

Erre mindketten nevetni kezdtek.

- Látszik, hogy ikrek vagyunk! Még ebben is megegyezünk!  
- Igen... De ki a te kicsid apja?

Kyou egy kicsit vonakodott, de nem hallgathatta el az igazat.

- Az igazság az... Hogy Tomoya...

Ryou szemei kikerekedtek.

- Mármint... Te ... Lefeküdtél Tomoyával?

Kyou bólogatott:

- Azon az éjszakán, mielőtt elhagyta a várost...

Ryou nem háborodott fel ezen, nem kiabált, nem veszekedett, hanem magához ölelte a nővérét, és együt morzsoltak el pár könnycseppet. Azon az estén aztán Kyou is nézte a csillaghullást, és mikor a legszebb csillag hullott le mindközül, ő is kívánt egyet:

- Kérlek! Add, hogy Tomoya visszatérjen hozzám és a kislányunkhoz!

Tomoya azon az estén későn ért haza, és azt hitte, hogy Haruko már rég alszik. Mikor azonban a házba belépett, az első feltűnő dolog az volt, hogy az összes létező villany égett a házban, és a megszokásoktól eltérően a mindig zárt ajtó most tárva nyitva volt.

- Haruko! Itt vagy?

Nem jött válasz, és Tomoya először azt gondolta, hogy inkább nyugovóra tér, mert már elég fáradt volt. El akart csak sétálni az ajtó előtt, és egy futó pillantást vetni belülre, azonban minden különösebb ok nélkül megállt, és befelé bámult. A Szoba egyértelműen egy gyermeki lelkű személynek volt berendezve, méghozzá egy lánynak, a sok-sok ruha és a kisebb-nagyobb kiegészítők alapján. A bal falnál egy íróasztal, az előtte lévő széken egy rózsaszín pizsama. Az ágy dinoszauruszos neművel bevetve, minden felé Dinoszaurusz figurák, többségük plüss. Az asztalon egy képes könyvecske, amolyan napló:

- "Ma is csodásan szórakoztunk Yukitoval. Ma végre játszott is velem, és igazán kedves volt, ami kicsit szokatlan volt..."

A papíron elmosódott könnycseppnyomok voltak, ami arra utalt, hogy bárki is írta, megsíratta. Voltak azonban újabb könnycseppek is, amiket csak nem régiben ejtett.

- Tetszik?

Haruko szólalt meg a háta mögött.

- Ez... Mi ez... ? Kié... ?

Tomoya csak forgolódott.

- Esküszöm épp olyan, mintha Nagisa régi szobájában lennék... Sőt, még sokkal több itt a Dinosazurusz figura, mint Nagisa Dangói... Ez lenne... ?

Haruko sokat mondóan bólintott.

- Igen! Ez az én egyetlen kicsi lányom, Misuzu szobája!

Tomoya megcsóválta a fejét, és leült a székre.

- Akkor itt minden az övé volt?  
- Igen! A pizsama ugyanaz, mint amit azon a napon viselt... Amikor...

Haruko arcán egy hatalmas könnycsepp gördült le.

- Amikor meghalt, igaz?

Nem tudott válaszolni, de Haruko bólogatott. A kezébe fogott egy kis fehér Dinoszaurusz figurát, és leült az ágyra.

- Ez... Ez Gao, Misuzu kis kedvence... Alig pár nappal a halála előtt kapta tőlem, de azonnal a szívéhez nőtt...  
- Milyen apropóból kapta?  
- A második születésnapjára!

* * *

**"Tudod, Misuzu nem a vérszerinti lányom volt. De gondolom erre már magadtól is rájöttél!**

**Misuzu és én úgy kerültünk egymáshoz ilyen közel, hogy a nővérem fiatalon meghalt. Misuzu pedig kislány volt még... Talán 6, vagy 7 éves... Júniusban került hozzám, és szinte azonnal anyának kezdett szólítani... Nem is értem miért... Nem bántam vele jól. Egy kívánsága volt: Szeretett volna egy kiscsirkét, hogy felnevelje, és dínóvá nőjön fel... Istenem... Imádta a dínókat, annyira, hogy azt hitte, hogy a kismadarak valójában bébi dínók, és ha felnőnek, akkor hatalmassá válnak! Az is szokása volt, hogy azt mondogatta, hogy "Gao!", ha ideges volt, vagy csak úgy passzióból. eleinte bosszantott, de aztán rájöttem, hogy ez a személyisége egyik legkedvesebb vonása. Mókás volt, kedves, örökké mosolygott, és mindig a barátokat kereste mindenkiben!"**

* * *

- De beteg volt, igaz?

Haruko bólogatott.

- Ironikus... Mindketten hasonló sorsra jutottunk, igaz?  
- Igen, de Misuzu betegsége egy egészen hihetetlen módon alakult ki.

* * *

**"Annak idején, mikor kislány volt, Misuzu mindig makk egészséges volt. Aztán, ahogy 16 éves lett, egészen megváltozott az egész. Először a hirtelen hangulatingadozások... Egyszer még nevetett, a másik pillanatban megmagyarázhatatlanul sírni kezdett. Néha vérzett az orra, vagy csak zagyván beszélt, vagy elájult. Mikor Yukito, mert gondolom már mindent tudsz róla másoktól, felbukkant, egy időre az állapota javulni látszott. Yukito elhozta a fényt Misuzu életébe, és az egyik alkalommal egy nagyon érdekes dolgot mondott nekem.**

**- Mondd anya... Te voltál már szerelmes?**  
**- Háth... Egyszer már voltam... Miért kérded?**

**Misuzu nagyot sóhajtott, és a kis kezét a szívére tette.**

**- Mi van, ha én azt mondom, hogy én szerelmes vagyok?**  
**- Nincs azzal semmi baj, de miből gondolod ezt?**

**Egy kicsit malmozott az ujjaival, mielőtt kibökte volna.**

**- Az az igazság, hogy olyan furi érzésem van, mikor a közelében vagyok, és folyton butaságokat csinálok... Mármint amúgy is egy kicsit kétballábas vagyok, de mikor ő ott van, akkor talán még jobban kijön rajtam... És nagyon furin dobog a szívemha csak a közelembe jön... Szerinted ez az?**

**Csak mosolyogni tudtam ezen, és csak bólintottam.**

**- Persze, ez több, mint biztso, hogy az! Na és, ki a szerencsés?**  
**- Izé...**

**Egy kicsit habozott, majd lehunyt szemmel nyögte ki:**

**- Yukito... "**

* * *

- De kis édes! Az első szerelem mindig szép!  
- Igen, gondolom te is így voltál ezzel!  
- Nem igazán... Az első szerelmem csak az előtt mondta el, hogy szeret, hogy eljöttem volna otthonról.

Haruko meglepve nézett Tomoyára.

- Úgy érted, nem Nagisa volt az első?  
- Nem, de Nagisa volt az, akit először szerettem annyira, hogy semmi sem állhatott közénk. A Másik lány... Kyou... Nos ő inkább húzódozott tőlem... Meg elég erőszakos is volt... Konkrétan 5-6 kilós könyvek repkedtek minden felé, ha rossz kedve volt.

Haruko elnevette magát.

- Akkor tényleg jobb is, hogy nem jöttetek össze!  
- Talán! De megváltozott. Ő volt Ushio óvónője és... Nos igazából tényleg nagyon kedves lány! Van egy ikertestvére is, aki épp a szöges ellentéte. Mind lelkileg, mind pedig fizikailag... Hogy hogy lehet egy ilyen lánynak, mint Kyou, olyan törékeny kislány a húga, mint Ryou...

Haruko eltűnődve hallgatta Tomoya elmélkedését, majd folytatta.

* * *

**"Sajnos nem ment úgy minden, mint ahogy én gondoltam... Misuzu betegsége visszatért, és egyre romlott az állapota. Aztán Yukito hirtelen nyomtalanul eltűnt, és senki nem hallott felőle többet. Misuzu talán bánatában, de hirtelen egyre rosszabbul lett, olyannyira, hogy egy reggel arra ébredt, hogy minden elfelejtett, ami köztünk történt azelőtt, még azt is, hogy én lettem a pót anyukája... Nem tudott megmaradni mellettem, és az apja el akarta ragadni tőlem!"**

* * *

**- **Ez szomorú! Szegény kislány!-  
- Igen... Amikor azonban az apja el akarta vinni tőlem, ő hirtelen emlékezni kezdett, kiugrott az apja karjaiból, és a tengerpart finom homokján futott vissza hozzám...

Tomoya már könnyeket érzett a szemeiben gyülekezni.

- Ez megható lehetett.  
- Az volt... Ráadásul azt kiáltotta: Mama! Soha sem hívott előtte Mamának... Csak akkor egyszer... Ekkor döntöttem el, hogy mégsem engedem el magam mellől.

* * *

**"Azonban, mikor végre elkezdődött a nyári fesztivál, ami itt óriási turista látványosság itt, sajnos megtörtént a katasztrófa. Misuzu minden áron azt akarta, hogy elmenjünk a fesztiválra. El is indultunk, de a tengerparti sétányon meg kellett álljunk, és Misuzu megkért, hogy távolodjak el tőle egy kicsit.**

**- Itt jó lesz?**  
**- Igen! De ne mozdulj!**  
**- Jó-jó!**

**Nagy nehezen felkelt a tolókocsiól, amiben addig utaztattam, és lassan, bizonytalanul elindult felém.**

**- Ne erőlködj!**  
**- Semmi baj, anya! Minden rendben lesz, nem kell idejönnöd! Csak állj ott szépen!**

**Megtorpantam... Nem tudom miért, de nem tudtam ellent mondani neki.**

**- Bármi is történjen, te csak maradj ott! Most mindent bele fogok adni és szépen elsétálok odáig! Te vagy az én célom, mama!**

**Egy kicsit értetlenül, de elhátráltam vissza a helyemre.**

**- Ok, értem! Én vagyok a cél!**  
**- Igen! Te és Sora vagytok a cél!**  
**- Nem kell sietned, én megvárlak, bármeddig tart is!**  
**- Ok!**

**A lépései tétovák voltak, és lassacskán közeledett.**

**- Minden rendben?**  
**- Aha! **

**A kis ujjaival a győzelem, vagy a béke jelét mutatta... Nem is tudom melyiket, mert mindig ezt mutatta, ha valami nagyon dolgozott, és minden erejével arra koncentrált. Én is viszonoztam ez... Amennyire csak lehetett lelkesen.**

**- Gyere csak, Misuzu! Szépen lassan! Én itt vagyok!**

**Misuzu lassan, de biztosan közeledett.**

**- Ezaz! Szépen nyugodtan! Ha így folytatod, hamar rendbe jössz majd! Mindent beleadunk majd, igaz? Mit szólsz, Misuzu?!**

**Misuzu megtorpant, és némileg erőltetve kérdezte:**

**- Ugye... Most már elég?**  
**- Mi... ? Micsoda?**  
**- Már mindent beleadtam! Elég lesz igaz? Most már célbaérhetek végre, igaz?**  
**- Talán már elfáradtál? Nem baj, ha ideértél, akkor szépen hazamegyünk, és kártyázunk! Mit szólsz?**

**Misuzu megcsóválta a fejét.**

**- A Célom, amit már rég el akartam érni... Az itt van...**

**Nem értettem, mire gondol, de rám emelte a szép kék szemeit, és láthatóan már a sírás küszöbén állt.**

**- Már mindent beleadtam, úgyhogy most már elég lesz, nem?**

**Ez volt a sokkoló rész. Most értettem csak meg mire gondol...**

**- Most már lepihenhetek, igaz?**

**Hirtelen megremegett egész testében, és kis híján elesett.**

**- Csak azt ne mondd... Egészen mostanáig fájdalmaid voltak?**

**El akartam indulni, hogy segítsek neki:**

**- Ne gyere ide!**

**Minden ízében remegett, de mosolygott, ami fura módon nekem is egy keserédes mosolyt csalt az arcomra.**

**- Csak hazudsz... Ugye hazudsz... ? Mondd hogy csak tréfálsz! Most már rendbe fogsz jönni nem? A rémálmoknak véget kellett volna érniük, nem?**  
**- Sajnálom Mama! De mindent elértem, amit akartam, ezért...**

**Szép lassan csoszogott közelebb hozzám.**

**- Úgyhogy most már ideje célba érni, nem?**  
**- Ne Misuzu! Nehogy idegyere! Még nem mehetsz el! Még csak most kezdtük el! Még csak most kezdődik a nyár, még csak most indultunk el a startvonaltól! Hisz tegnap újra kezdtük az életünket! Újra fogjuk kezdeni az életet, amit elrontottunk 10 évvel ezelőtt, és boldogok leszünk! Mostantól mindent újrakezdünk!**

**Közben a régi emlékek peregtek le előttem.**

**- A boldogságunk még csak most kezdődne el!**  
**- Nem... Nincs semmi baj! Már mindent elértünk! Most már elég! Ebbe a nyárba egy egész életre elég boldogság jutott már!**  
**- Nem! **

**Már ordítottam elkeseredésemben.**

**- Ez nem lehet! Még nagyon sok mindent akarok megcsinálni veled együtt! És mindezt csak veled, az én imádott Misuzummal! Még csak most kezdődik az egész!**  
**- Csak most az egyszer... Ez volt a nyári szünet, amikor úgy éreztem, mindent bele adhatok, és ami akkor kezdődött, mikor megismertem Yukitot! Még ha sok minden is történt, sokszor fájt is sok minden, mégis örülö, hogy ilyen sok mindent elértem!**

**Eltökélten menetelt felém, és a hangja remegett ugyan, ő mégis mindent beleadott, hogy elérjen hozzám.**

**- A Célom az volt, hogy boldog legyek! És ezt már elértem... Ezért... Ezért most már ideje célba érnem, jó?**  
**- Nem! Most kell elkezdődjön! Azt mondtam most kezdjük el a boldog új életünket... !**

**Már hiába is mondtam volna bármit, mert Misuzu kitárt karokkal, arcán boldog mosollyal repült a karjaim közé, és minden maradék erejével átölelt engem.**

**- Céééél!**

**Szinte azonnal össze is esett, és még az utolsó szavaival is hálálkodott, és meleg szeretet sütött az egész alakjából.**

**- Végre elértem... A helyet, amit mindig is kerestem... Ahol boldog lehetek... Ahol örökké... Boldog lehetek... **

**Én csak sírni tudtam.**

**- Nem! Én ezt nem akarom!**

**Még egy utolsó mély levegőt vett, és alig hallhatóan suttogta:**

**- Mama... Köszönöm... !"**

* * *

Haruko könnyei záporoztak. Nyilván nem volt egyszerű ezt így elmondania végig, és most csak nagyon nehezen tudott tovább beszélni.

- Az igazság az, ... hogy ... Már sokszor... Sokszor átgondoltam...

Egyre jobban sírt, és most Tomoya odalépett hozzá, és magához ölelte. Mikr végre megnyugodott egy kicsit akkor végre tudta folytatni.

- Szóval, már párszor végiggondoltam az egészet azóta, és sokszor felmerült már bennem, hogy mi lett volna, ha az elejétől úgy tudom őt szeretni... Ha az elejétől azt a szeretetet adom neki, amit igazán éreztem, és mindig úgy gondoskodtam volna róla, mint azt illett...

Tomoya csak a fejét csóválta.

- Akkor sem biztos, hogy életben maradt volna! Nagisa is minden szeretetemet megkapta, az utolsó pillanatig ott voltam mellette, és mindenemet eldobtam volna érte, mégis meghalt! Sajnos vannak dolgok, amiket nem lehet megmásítani... Sok minden a sors könyvében van megírva!

Haruko most felnézett a nála jóval magasabb férfira, akinek szintén lefolytak az arcán a könnyek közben.

- Mármint... Nyilván... Sokkal jobb, hogy a végén mégis minden szeretetedet neki adtad, mintha teljesen elhidegültök egymástól, és magányosan hal meg, nem?

Haruko végre kissé felderült, hiszen Tomoya, bár jóval fiatalabb volt nála, jóval bölcsebben gondolkodott a korához képest.

- Igazad van! ez tényleg így sokkal jobb érzés! Annak idején ezek miatt az élmények miatt mondtam fel a régi állásomat és kezdtem el egy óvodában dolgozni! Mert gyerekekkel akartam dolgozni! Nem volt nagy vígasz, és nem is tudom soha bepótolni, amit Misuzuval ki kellett hagynom, de legalább egy kicsi vígaszt jelent.  
- _Káááár!_

Sora evickélt be a szobába, és felszállt Misuzu asztalára.

- Lám, Sora volt az egyetlen tanúja Misuzu halálának... És mind mostanáig hűségesen mellettem maradt... Akárhányszor is próbáltam elkergetni a háztól... Azt hiszem megértette, hogy nekem szükségem van a társaságra!

Sora most elmélyülten nézte a két embert, akik a könnyeiket törölgették. Tomoya végre átérezte, mennyi közös van bennük Harukoval, és úgy érezte, hogy okkal kerültek egymás útjába.

- Haruko!

Tomoya épp elindult volna lefeküdni, és Haruko is ment volna a dolgára, de még megszólította.

- Tessék?  
- Kösz, hogy elmondtad! Azt hiszem... Ez most nekem is jót tett!

Haruko csak mosolygott egyet és intett, majd mindketten lefeküdtek.

Az elkövetkező hetek nyugodtan teltek, és unalmasan, épp csak egy valami változott: Sora betegeskedett. Egész nap gubbasztott otthon, nem járt folyton Tomoya sarkában és nem okozott folyton galibát, mint általában.

- Te... Nem lehet, hogy Sora beteg?

Tomoya már aggódott a kedves szárnyas iránt, aki ideköltözése óta mindenhová követte őt, és valamiért barátjának érezte. Haruko most letérdelt a madár mellé, és kissé laikusan vizslatta.

- Nem vagyok állatorvos... De szerintem igen...

Láthatóan a szegény pára napról napra egyre rosszabbul lett, és Tomoya is elég sokat tűnődött a dolgon. Egy éjszakán aztán egy rég nem látott ismerős is visszatért hozzá.

* * *

**- Hana!**

**A kedves kislány most is mosolyogva közeledett felé a ködös hómezőn.**

**- Szia Tomoya!**  
**- Szia! Mi szél hozott? Nem szoktál ok nélkül felbukkanni!**

**Hana most csak bólintott, és letelepedett a hóba.**

**- Soráról van szó!**  
**- Valahogy sejtettem!**  
**- Meg kell hallgatnod őt!**

**Tomoya meglepve nézett Hanára, aki viszont teljesen komoly volt.**

**- És... Hogy kellene meghallgatnom? Mármint... Nem tud beszélni... !**

**Hana megrázta a fejét.**

**- Tud ő beszélni, csak egyszer el kellene hallgattatnod az előítéleteidet egy madárral szemben!**

* * *

Mikor Tomoya magához tért, az órán még csak hajnali két óra volt.

- Hallgattassam el az előítéleteimet... ?

Besétált a házba és leült épp Sora elé, aki most erőtlenül felemelte a bánatosan üres szemeit.

- Sora! Beszélj hozzám! Mondd el nekem, mi bánt!

Tomoya maga sem hitte el, de már sokadszor hallgatott Hanára. Aztán eszébe jutott az is, amit Misae macskájával átélt. Felmerült benne, hogy most is sikerülhet, ezért mélyen belenézett a madár szemébe. Egy darabig így ültek, de mivel nem történt semmi:

- Asszem kezdek megbolondulni... Bocs, hogy zavartalak...

Épp felkelt, és már menni akart, mikor hirtelen egy hangot hallott:

_"Ne menj!"_

Körülnézett, de nem látott senkit, ami még ijesztőbbé tette a dolgot, hogy a fejében hallotta.

_"Itt lent!"_

Újra hallotta a hangot, és most már tisztán Sora felől.

- Most már tényleg megzakkantam... Sora?  
_"Igen! BEszélgetni akarsz, hát ülj le!"_

Tomoya nem is értette, hogy miért, de hallgatott rá.

- Na jó! Akkor kezdjük az elején! Mi, vagy ki vagy te... ?  
_"Még nem jöttél rá magadtól?"_  
- Hogy őszinte legyek, egy halvány sejtésem van... De...  
_"A sejtésed helyes!"_

Tomoya csak most akadt ki igazán. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez a furcsa madár valamilyen úton-módon talán Yukito lehet... De azt nem értette, miért.

- Te... Az lehetetlen!  
_"Pedig lehetséges!"_

Tomoya nem tudta merre folytassa a beszélgetést, így a nyilvánvalóra kérdezett rá.

- Mondd, mi történt veled?  
_"Erről fogalmam sincs... De annyiban biztos vagyok, hogy lassanként lejár az időm ebben a világban!"_

Tomoya most azért próbált értelmes arcot vágni.

- Értem... Azt hiszem... Tudok neked segíteni?  
_"Először is, had meséljek neked el neked valamit!"_  
- Halljuk!  
_"Misuzu betegségéről van szó! Nyilván kíváncsi vagy, hogy mi ölte meg ezt az angyali lányt!"_

Tomoya bólintott, és a hang elkezdte a történetét.

* * *

_**"Sok száz évvel ezelőtt ezen a vidéken élt egy lány, aki nagyon különleges volt a maga nemében. Nem volt egyszerű ember, hanem Szárnyas lény volt. Az utolsó Szárnyas ember, a neve pedig Kannabi no Mikoto, vagy csak Kanna, ahogy mindenki nevezte.**_

_**Egy palotában tartották fogva egészen kis kora óta, és csak néhány embernek volt szabad közvetlenül érintkeznie vele, köztük egy szamurájnak, Ryuyának, aki Kanna egyik legkedvesebb barátja és védelmezője lett, és aki iránt gyengéd érzelmeket táplált. Ryuuya megesküdött, hogy mindörökre bátran szolgálja majd Kannát, és vigyázni fog rá. **_

_**Kanna egyetlen kívánság az volt, hogy láthassa az édesanyját, akit egy távoli helyen tartottak fogva. Ryuuya és Kanna másik barátja, Uraha megszöktették Kannát, és elvitték őt arra a helyre, ahol azonban az első találkozás az utolsó is lett egyben. Kanna édesanyja a lánya szeme láttára halt meg a testébe fúródott mérgezett nyílvesszők miatt, amikor a lányát próbálta védeni. Kanna biztonságba helyezte a barátait, ő maga pedig elindult, hogy elterelje a rájuk vadászó katonák figyelmét, méghozzá úgy, hogy felrepült az égbe, amilyen magasra csak tudott.**_

_**Sajnos a katonák nyilai így is elérték, ám az áldozata két kedves barátját mentette meg. A legenda úgy szól, hogy Kanna nem zuhant le a földre, hanem felszállt az égbe, és a lelke ott tovább élt. A legenda arról is szól, hogy minden száz évben egyszer Kanna újjászületik egy ember testében, de mivel az emberi test túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy egy szárnyas lény lelkének erejével elbírjon, ezért az emberi test szép lassan elsorvad és meghal. Ez történt Misuzuval is, mert ő is Kanna egyik reinkarnációja volt.**_

_**Azonban nem csak Kanna, hanem Uraha és Ryuuya leszármazottjai is köztünk járnak. Mivel Ryuuya megesküdött, hogy szolgálja, és megvédi Kannát, ezért Uraha vállalta a nemes, de nem egyszerű feladatot, hogy tovább örökítse a haldokló férfi génjeit."**_

* * *

**- **Hadd találjam ki! Neked is közöd van ehhez, igaz?  
_"Pontosan! Az egyik ismertetőjegye Ryuuya és Uraha leszármazottainak, hogy képesek egy nagyon különlegesen tudott..."_  
- Mozgatni egy bábot, igaz?  
_"Pontosan! Látom hallottál rólam!"_  
- Nyilván, mert elég sok barátod volt az itteniek között.  
_"Igen, ez igaz!"_

Tomoya most már valamivel világosabban látta a dolgokat.

- És mit akarsz, mit csináljak? Mert gondolom akarsz tőlem valamit, másképp nem követtél volna mindenhova!  
_"Igazad van! Azt szeretném, ha te és Haruko eljönnétek velem Misuzuhoz!"_  
- Hová?

Haruko fordult ki hirtelen a szobája ajtaján.

_"Haruko? Te is hallasz engem?"_

Haruko egy kicsit a hálóingével babrált.

- Először azt hittem, hogy képzelődök, de mikor meghallottam Tomoya hangját, akkor nem bírtam ki, hogy ne hallgatózzak!

Most letérdelt Sora.. Nem Yukito mellé, és a kezébe vette.

- Yukito... Tényleg te vagy az?  
_"Lehet, nem hiszed el, de igen! Ahová mennünk kell, az az a hely, ahol ő az örök álmát alussz... És ahol a lelke még mindig ránk vár, hogy elbúcsúzzon!"_

Haruko bólintott, és fél órával később már a temetőben járták a sorokat, és keresték Misuzu sírját. A sírbolt egyszerű volt, és rajta a felirat szívhez szóló:

**Kamio Misuzu**

**1988-2005**

**Szeretett kislányunk**

**Nyugodjon békében!**

Tomoya megrendülten állt az egyszerű kis sír mellett, amin egy kedves kép állt egy mosolygós, hosszú, szőke, lófarkas hajú lányról, akinek egy fehér szalag fogta össze a haját, és gyönyörű kék szemei voltak. Nem tudta ez nem a saját lányát, és feleségét felidézni benne, és most megint a könnyeit törölgethette.

- Itt vagyunk!

Haruko letette Yukitot a sírra, mire az odavánszorgott a lány fényképéhez, és az erős csőrével megkopogtatta.

_"Szólítsátok! Miattatok vagyunk itt!"_

Haruko nagy levegt vett, és kieresztette a hangját:

- Misuzu! Itt vagyunk! Gyere elő!

Egy ideig semmi, majd hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan ragyogás hullott a földre, és egy ismerős kuncogás kíséretében egy angyali alak szállt alá a magasból. Misuzu volt az hófehér ruhában, hátán angyalszárnyakkal. Haruko teljesen elképedve nézte a hihetetlen jelenséget, és szinte azonnal elindult felé.

- Misuzu!

Mikor magához akarta ölelni azonban, a kezei átmentek a lány alakján.

- Sajnálom mama, de nem tudsz megérinteni!

Haruko fájdalmas arccal nézte a ragyogó alakot, aki még mindig épp olyan szépen mosolygott, mint mikor még élt.

- Gyerünk Yukito! Elég a Színjátékból!

Sora ekkor egy hatalmas villanásban egy fényes gömbbé változott, amiben az elfoszlott tollak örvénylettek körbe, majd hirtelen a fényből Yukito valódi alakja lépett elő, és most megállt Misuzu mellett.

- Nos... Itt az idő, igaz?  
- Igen!

Tomoya meglepve látta, hogy valóban volt némi hasonlóság Yukito és közte, bár ez általában az arcvonások és a testalkatuk hasonlóságaiban kiemrült. Messziről persze össze lehetett volna téveszteni őket.

- Akkor ideje mennünk!

Misuzu bólintott és most odalépett Harukohoz és meglepő módon, ő át tudta ölelni őt.

- Misuzu...

Harukonak már megint ömleni kezdtek a könnyei, és Tomoya is megilletődötten nézte ezt a kedves jelenetet.

- Te nem tudsz megérinteni engem, mama! De én meg tudlak, és ez a lényeg!

Haruko egy ideig csendben állt ott, és próbálta magába folytani a könnyeit, de hirtelen nem bírta tovább, és szívet szaggatóan zokogni kezdett.

- Ne sírj mama! Ne... Sírj...

Már Misuzu is könnyezett, amit Tomoya is nehezen hitt el. Igaz, szellemet még életében nem látott, de azt nem hitte, hogy ők is tudnak könnyezni. Misuzu végül elengedte Harukot, és most Tomoyához fordult.

- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél a mamának és Yukitonak, Tomoya-san! Remélem megtalálod még a békédet te magad is!

Ezek után Misuzu visszatért Yukitohoz, és megfogta a kezét.

- Menjünk!  
- Rendben!

Szép lassan elsétáltak, és a fény, ami körülragyogta őket szintén kezdett egyre halványodni. Még egyszer utoljára megfordultak, és integettek, amire Tomoya visszaintett, Haruko pedig a könnyeit törölgetve próbált visszainteni, majd a fény teljesen elhalványult, és a két ragyogó alak teljesen eltűnt előlük.

- Ég... Ég veled... Misuzu!

Haruko még mindig sírt, de már kezdett megnyugodni. Tomoya feltámogatta a földről, ahol eddig térdelt, miután összeroskadt bánatában, majd szépen hazakísérte, és addig nem nyugodott, amíg szépen ágyba nem dugta.

Náhány nappal később aztán Tomoya és Haruko már a vasútállomáson álltak, és Tomoya épp búcsúzkodott.

- Tényle el kell menned?

Haruko sajnálta, hogy el kell veszítse kedves új barátját.

- Sajnos igen! Yukitonak igaza volt! Nekem még dolgom van... Meg kell találnom a békémet!  
- Na és hová indulsz innen?

Tomoya egy pillanatig gondolkodott, majd megvakarta a nyakát, és végül megvonta a vállát.

- Egyelőre északnak indulok! Ha majd megtalálom a célomat, biztos tudni fogom!

Haruko bólintott.

- Akkor sok szerencsét kívánok!

Tomoya még egyszer megölelte Harukot, majd felszállt a vonatra, és elhelyezkedett. Először csak Harukot látta, ahogy integet neki, majd hirtelen a semmiből bukkant fel Minagi és Michiru, akik még épp odaértek. A Hátuk mögött Kano és Hijiri is közeledett, de a vonat már elindult, és miközben egyre gyorsított, Tomoya még addig integetett, ameddig még látta őket. Sok kedves barátot szerzett ebben a hangulatos kis városkában, és már alig várta a következő kalandját, bárhová is vezesse az útja, pláne a messzi, hideg északon.


End file.
